Stupid Musicals
by Twinkinderbueno
Summary: "Feel the beat, the tempo, it's synchronized with your heart, what you try to deny, we'll make you sing it!" Oh my Oda, fairies? A prince messing with the navigator's heart? What's this madness? What are you going to do Luffy? A music!fic: LuNa and other couples! Rated T for swearing, dumb parodies, angst and drama later!
1. Prologue: Hakuna Matata

**Note** : Let's go on a journey together!

It's my very first fanfic and english isn't my native language so please...Please bear with it...

The story takes place after Fishman island and before Punk Hazard, so no sexy Law, sorry...

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei!

**Stupid musicals**

_Prologue: Hakuna Matata (The Lion King)_

Nami sighed. After hours of trying, she still couldn't draw the map of Fishman island. Images of Bellemère dying and Arlong laughing at her crying face kept popping up. She was getting a bad headache. The whole ship was silent, everyone had gone to sleep. She took off her glasses and decided to go out. _'Maybe some fresh air will help me to calm down'_ she thought.

Luffy was troubled. Right after the crew left that crybaby princess and the others, Nami locked herself up in her navigation office. Everyone assumed she just needed some peace while working on her maps, knowin-no, fearing what would happen if someone disturbs her. Everything was normal right? No. Although Sanji called and called his dear mellorine for dinner, she just opened the door, said "Not hungry." and slammed it quickly, not caring about the cook's sobs. For the rubberman, missing dinner, or just missing the opportunity to eat was something unbelievable. Anyone refusing food was stupid. But Nami was far from stupid. Heck, sometimes she even was too smart for their own good. Thinking that much made Luffy hungry. Sneaking out the men's room, he was on his way to get some meat '_Everyone sleeps, they won't catch me shishishi' _when he heard the sound of a door opening.

He gulped. If Sanji catches him stealing all the food _again, _his menace of locking the fridge would become reality, Luffy's worst nightmare. Using his haki, he could sense someone on the deck, but it wasn't Sanji, otherwise he would have felt his murderous flames. _'Who is it ?'_

Even though he could get in troubles, curiosity killed the monkey. He tiptoed to the deck and spotted his orange haired nakama sitting on the grass. _'Nami ? Ehh, if she learns that I was going to steal food, I'm so gonna get her fist of love right in the face ! Let's make a run for it!'_

"Luffy, I know you're here." said coldly the navigator without even turning her head. _'Did he really think that he's stealth with flip-flops ?'_

_'shit.'_ He bit his lips._ "_H-Hey, Nami! I promise I didn't do anything like trying to steal meat !"

_'...You just blew your cover, idiot.' _She glanced at him. "Whatever. I'm not in the mood to yell and kick, so please, go away."

Nami, not violent ? Not playing the let's-pretend-you're-a-punchingball game ? The world was going to end.

"Neeeee~ what's wrong Nami ? You're sick?...Hm, wait I know what to do !"

He ran to the galley and came back with a bucket filled with water. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-"

" GOMU GOMU NO..." He extended his arms just above Nami and turned the bucket upside down.

"..SHOWER !"

"EEEEK ! LUFFYYY ! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ?!" Screamed the completely soaked girl.

"You're stupid ? Don't you know that when someone's sick you throw water at him to help him to cool down ?"

"I'M STUPID ?! AND WHAT'S UP WITH THAT DUMB LOGIC ?!" She shook him like a tree, punched him and finished him off with a powerful high kick that would make Sanji proud.

"Iteee...Shishishi, you're back to normal Nami ! I knew something was off ! 'told you it works!" He laughed while his mouth was still bleeding. Nami sweat dropped, seeing him so convinced about his doctor skills. Chopper would've facepalmed.

_'He noticed?_' She chuckled. "Thanks you.."

He gave her his trademark grin "That's what nakamas do Nami ! They're here for each other ! Don't thanks me shishishi."

Nami smiled. This simpleton could be sweet sometimes." Nee, Luffy ?"

"Hm ?" said person cocked his head sideways.

"Can you... Stay with me a little longer ?" A little bit of company wouldn't be so bad and she could at the same time keep an eye of him. She did not want to starve to death because of that glutton.

"Sure !"

He rejoined her on the grass. None of them talked for a while, gazing at the sky. The wind blew, the smell of Nami's treasure was floating in the air. It was soothing. The worrier's face relaxed. She laid down and closed her eyes.

With a soft voice, she finally broke the silence. "I was thinking of Arlong "

Luffy blinked. "Huh ?"

"Fishman island made me remember Arlong and what he has done. Because of him, I lost someone really important to me... I know being a pirate is not a game, we face dangerous situations everyday but..I'm worried... And can't help but think, I couldn't handle it if I lose one of my loved ones again... If I lose one of you."

"Why do you worry so much Nami? That's stupid. Whatever happens, happens. And I'll protect all of you. Nobody'll die." His voice was firm.

"What if...What if _you_ die ?" Just by this thought, Nami paled.

"I won't." There was no sign of hesitation." Nami, do you know you're such a worrier ? Shishishi!"

"That's NOT funny Luffy !" she hissed.

"Hakuna matata."

"What ?"

"Hakuna matata. It's a motto ! When I was training with Rayleigh-ossan there was a lot of animals on the island and one day I saw a cub with a meerkat and a warthog singing a song about it ! That was so cooooool !"

Nami was looking at him with half lidded eyes. Luffy was clearing his throat.

"Oi, you're not going to-" but it was too late.

_"**Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase ! Hakuna matata ! Ain't no passin' craze ! It means no worries for the rest of your days ! It's our problem-free philosophy, hakuna matata !**"_

Nami's jaw dropped. His singing wasn't so bad and she soon felt groovy. Luffy kept singing.

_"**Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase ! Hakuna matata ! Ain't no passin' craze-**"_

She didn't know why she suddenly felt the urge to sing too, but well, she couldn't help it.

_"**It means no worries for the rest of your days !**"_

"Sugeee you go Nami !"

They sang in harmony "_**It's our problem-free philosophy,** __**HAKUNA MATATA**__~"_

"WILL YOU BOTH **SHUT UP**?!" yelled a hoarse voice. Soon, a marimo head could be seen.

"Hey Zoro ! Come sing with us ! We'll be like the three animals best friends !" Said a really elated Luffy.

"...The fuck ? Nah, I just wanna get some sleep. It was already difficult with ero-cook who keeps drooling over his pillow sayin' stuff like 'mellorine' but then you two had to sing a stupid song in the middle of the night. " He grabbed Luffy by his collar "'Don't wanna mess with the witch but you go to sleep NOW."

The swordsman's eyes were usually giving 'fuck off' vibes but right now, after interrupting his sleep, they were showing a deathly glare which could make the devil himself cry.

"Shishishi ! Yeah I'm coming !"

"Wait Luffy."

Luffy stopped. Zoro grunted and gave up, he was too tired to argue against the witch. "Che." was the last thing he said before leaving them alone.

To Luffy's surprise, Nami threw something at him. He caught it without failing and opened his palm to see what it was. He froze.

"Hakuna matata Luffy." She whispered before leaving him here.

He was too dumbfounded to hear the childish little laughters coming from the tangerine groves.

"Tehee hee~~~"

* * *

Don't stop at the prologue please...


	2. Chapter 1: The Sailor song

**Note** : I promise this story's gonna get serious...But not now xD

_Chapter 1 : Meeting the fairies ! The sailor song (Toy Box)_

"Hey ! Move a little, I can't see a single thing !" shrieked a whiny voice.

"There's nothing to see, monkey boy's just standin' there with a tangerine in his hand ! And now the pretty girl's gone !" snapped a boyish voice.

"What ?! That's not fun !" the voice kept whining.

"Stop complaining, both of you ! It's a challenge ! It's been a while since we didn't have people to play with !" Pouted a really childish voice.

"Oh, c'mon, right after you spotted a ship comin' towards our island you dragged us here and promised there'll be a lot of fun. All I saw was a boy dumb enough to not see how much his friend's smokin' hot ! We even helped him but he didn't make a move ! He'll never get laid..."

"Can you please be a little more romantic ? You pervy beast !" the whiny voice turned indignant.

"Shut up ! You're just stuck up ! Bleh !"

_'Here we go again..' "_Why can't you two just get along ? Anyway, we'll introduce ourselves and play with all of them tomorrow...Tehee hee~~~ "

* * *

Nami changed into her nightgown and tossed her still wet clothes on the floor. She was confused. She had just sang a freakin' silly song. That was so out of character...Zoro better not tell to anyone or he'll meet her wrath and be indebted for life. _'Maybe Luffy's stupidity is contagious...'_

_"You're the stupid one gurl..." _whispered someone.

_'Huh ?' _She turned around and saw no one. 'Must be my imagination...'

* * *

After Luffy's slow mind started working again, he went back to his bed, still holding the tangerine. Even though he was hungry, he hesitated. Nami was well-known for her greediness and yet, she shared something with him...She was being...Nice. He shrugged, took off the peel and ate the ripe fruit. It was sweet. The tangerines lover's efforts of taking care of them were rewarded. _'It tastes great !'_

* * *

Morning came. The mugiwaras were slowly but nicely awaking with the smell of Sanji's delicious cooking. For him, waking up hours before his crewmates was a duty. He could always greet Nami-swan and Robin-chwan with his dishes made _avec amour(1) _dreaming of the day where his princesses will fall into his awaiting arms. His disillusions and his heart-shaped smoke broke into pieces when the happy-go-lucky captain rushed through the door. "SANJI ! MEAT" Yeah, he does eat meat for breakfast.

"Hello to you too shitty captain. Yeah of course I serve you right away...NOT. How many times do I have to tell you to wait for the ladies ?!" scolded with venom the chef.

And so, the rubberboy struggled with his hunger for _hours. _In reality everyone came in almost five minutes later, but Luffy's stomach was a 'mystery' anyway...

"GUYS ! Hurry up ! I'm starving !" The crew, not wanting to hear Luffy's cries so soon in the morning sat down around the table.

It was a rather normal breakfast for the mugis, Sanji courting like a Don Juan and bickering with Zoro, Nami kicking them, Robin chuckling softly, Luffy wolfing everything,Usopp and Franky talking about their new SUPER inventions and Chopper laughing at Brooke's skull jokes. It was almost...Peaceful. Until someone raised his voice.

"This night, I witnessed something...Interesting guys." said someone with a devilish smirk.

* * *

Nami spit her tangerine juice. _'That bastard...'_

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her then at the green-haired 'bastard'. You could feel tension in the air.

"So Nami, explain why you were _alone_ with Luffy...Singing like a retard, eh?"

Zoro was happy. He had the occasion to piss off the witch ( payback's a bitch!) AND swirly cook too. ( He really put the emphasis on '_alone'_). The crew broke into laughters. Luffy and Nami, all alone and singing ? Yeah right.

"AHAHAHA that was SUPERRRR funny Zoro !" guffawed Franky.

"Tch, moss-head, even Usopp makes up better stories !"

"OI ! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ?" yelled the insulted sniper.

"YOHOHOHO, I thought my ears had gone wrong for a second !...Wait, I don't have ears ! SKULL JOKE !"

"We're not in high school musical Zoro ! Ahahaha !" Chopper was rolling on the floor now.

"Chopper-kun, what is high school musical ?" It intrigued Robin.

"Well it's a movie where teenagers sing and dance all the time for no reason, Doctorine was really fond of-"

"STOP LAUGHING I'M SERIOUS !" shouted a fuming Zoro.

_'Eh, nobody believes him...Luffy please keep eating and shut up...'_ "That was a good one Zoro, Luffy might sing stupid songs all the time, but me ? Really ? It's-"

"STUPID SONGS ?! WATCH YOUR MOUTH !" screamed an unknown voice.

Then, out of nowhere, three little dwarves popped up on the table. The young pirates either raised an eyebrow or sweat dropped. Nami checked her log pose and stood up. She'd let them deal with the pixies or whatever they were. Luffy, who had been eating all the food while his namakas were 'busy', opened his mouth first.

"...Who are yo-Hey Nami ! Where are you going ?"

She rolled her eyes at the dumb question.

"I'm going to do my job, baka. We should be arriving at a new island soon...I'd say in less than two hours."

And with that, she left. Luffy kept staring at the door with owlish eyes. Someone cleared his throat. The owl's attention returned to the three little dudes. They had been watching the whole scene and were grinning.

"Who are you again ?" Asked Luffy in a boring tone.

"We are...The melodious fairies !" they exclaimed happily.

* * *

Today was a strange day for the mugis. First,the grumpy swordsman made a stupid joke and now there were fairies on the ship. The crew watched them with half lidded eyes. The fairies were...Colorful.

One was pink from head to toe, hair, wings, eyes, gown, everything. She even had a tiara with dark pink hearts on it. Next to her was clearly her opposite. The second fairy was wearing black pants, combat boots, two brass knuckles and a cobalt blue t-shirt saying 'kiss my ass'. His hair, eyes and wings were the same color.

The last fairy was the most plain. He had golden short curly hair, chocolate eyes, a white t-shirt and brown capri pants. His wings were white and lilliputian.

Whenever they moved their wings, they released some bright fairy dust.

"..."

"...Lame." Stated Luffy.

The sparkling things were offended. They expected them to be astonished by their awesomeness ! Who doesn't like fairies ?! The deliquent-looking one, after glaring at them, made aviator sunglasses appear and put them on.

"Name's Yuuki." he looked at Robin and whistled.

"Oooh, hey there babe, how about you'n'-"***SBAFF*** His face met pink high heels.

"Iteeee ! You broke my glasses bitch ! Your shoes are made of steel or something ?!" barked Yuuki.

"Watch your manners !" snarled the heels' owner. She bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ai. Please don't mind this perverted beast. His rudeness is the worst among all fairies. Ah, for Oda's sake, why am I stuck with those idiots ?" She whined like a drama queen.

The third fairy stepped up. "Guys, what a way to introduce yourselves..." He walked up to Luffy.

"Nice to meet ya ! I'm Kahou ! You like singing right ? Well, we, the melodious fairies make the world sing its heart out !Let's make our choreography guys !" He dragged the others next to him.

"1, 2, 3, 4 !"

"I'm Yuuki,the strongest fairy ever ! I represent the melody of **courage !**"He threw a punch in the air and winked.

"I'm Ai, the cutest fairy ever ! I represent the melody of **love !**" She opened her wings and made a heart with her hands.

"And I'm Kahou, the funniest fairy ever ! I represent the melody of **happiness** !"He executed a flip-flop and made a peace sign.

No one looked impressed.

"...Lame." stated Luffy again.

* * *

The Sunny go docked at Harmony island. It was a huge summer island with mountains which strangely looked like musical instruments. You could hear, even from afar, nice carnival musics playing. The whole crew was excited. Maybe they'll get some rest instead of fighting villains for once and celebrate their reunion properly this time. (Not with marines chasing their asses). The mugis walked towards an electric guitar shaped building. 'The Sunburst bar'. According to Nami, you could seek many informations in a bar without looking too suspicious and that was something really difficult with her crewmates. A giant cyborg, a living skeleton, a talking reindeer, a captain with the mind of a 5 year-old, a pinocchio-like boy, a bleeding non-stop pervert and a man with green hair weren't...Usual. She sighed. Only Robin and her looked normal.

The barmen were used to see many weird travelers passing by, it wouldn't be a problem and for the customers, she could either take them into a drinking contest until they're drunk enough or use her woman charms. In the end, she'd still make them spit out everything they needed to know.

* * *

"How dare they ?! They didn't take us seriously ! They ignored us ! They ignored _me _!" cried Ai while biting a pink napkin.

"Che. Our powers aren't 'lame'. Now let's stop playing that stupid ninja game. If we follow them we do something then, gosh." said a pretty pissed Yuuki.

"Tehee hee~ let's play !" Kahou snapped his fingers.

Oooh, they were so gonna get it.

* * *

Once inside, Nami took place at the bar alone. She ordered the crew to let her manage it on her own. (In truth they'd screw everything up).There was only one barman and looked quite young and fragile. _'It's gonna be easy'. _Nami smiled cutely and asked with a sweet tone "Nee, can you answer my questions~ ?"

The poor boy gulped, glanced at her not-so hidden cleavage, blushed and finally answered "Yes, whatever you ask~"

Ha. There was no way her sex appeal could fail. "How long does it take to recharge the log pose here~ ?"

"Seven days milady~"

Hm. Staying at the same place for a whole week could be dangerous for them. "Can you talk a little about the island ? I'm sure it's a great place to hang out~"

"Well it's a really lively island, everyone loves music and you can hear it any day anytime : a music is always played. Though I dunno why...And here, in Cello Town we hold many parties. Thanks to lord William who finances almost all of them-"

"Is he RICH ?" The barman swore he could see Belis in her eyes.

"Hum...Yeah, don't you know him ? He's quite famous here, every girl fawns over him. Handsome face, money, some got it all, che." He sounded pissed.

_'Crap he's angry..But that lord's interesting...' _"Say sweety, do you know if there's any marine base here... ?"

"Why do you wanna know?You're a bad girl~ ?"

"No I'm- ah !" The burning feeling in her chest struck the little seductress. Her heart skipped a beat. It was the same sensation, the same 'urge' like yesterday night...Instinctively she turned her head to her nakamas. They were all standing stock still except Robin who was nowhere to be seen. '_What ... ?'_

* * *

Luffy grinned, climbed onto the table and started to sing. **"**_**Racing all around the seven seas..."**  
_

Everyone in the bar stared at him.

"What is he doin' ?"

"Ahahaha look at that weirdo !"

Sanji joined the captain** "**_**Chasing all the girls..."**  
_

"There is a concert or somethin' ?"

"Why can't we drink some sake in peace ?!"

Nami was approaching them slowly, as if she was drawn to them, as if her voice was out of control_** "..And making robberies..."**  
_

"That chick too ? Man, I'm gonna stay 'till the end of the show then!"

"What a fine ass..."

"What did ya say hon,?!"

"Erm, ah, ehh, nothing !"

Usopp and Franky found their place onto the table as well **"_'Causing panic everywhere they go , party-hardy on Sunny go..."_**

"Why he doesn't wear any pants ?"

"Look at that nose ! It's so big!"

"...That's what she said."

"WHAT?!"

Luffy stretched his hand to Zoro** "_Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing.."_**

Who grabbed it** "_Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking..."_**

"Woah...Never thought that scary man would sing..."

"Doesn't it make you want to move your body ?"

"Oh, that hot ginger's gonna sing again !"

**_"Gambling, stealing, lots of sex appealing, Come, let us sing the sailor song !"_**

"What's a tanuki doin' here ?"

"Looks like the sketelon's with them too ! What a bunch of strange people..."

"But their music rocks !"

All the mugis (minus Robin) sang the chorus.

_**"So if we all come together, we know what to do ! we all come together, just to sing we love you ! And if we all come together we know what to do ! We all come together just for you ! ..."**  
_

Nami walked towards the table of fancy-looking boys. **_"Rich men, you really turn me on, now the guys are gone, come let us get it on! Girls like me are pretty hard to find so if you go, I'll kick your Heine..."_**

Luffy frowned, extended his arm, wrapped it around her waist and pulled her back to them. Still onto the table, they sang along.

**_"Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing ,drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking, gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing, come; let us sing the sailor-song ! So if we all come together, we know what to do, we all come together, just to sing we love you and if we all come together, we know what to do, we all come together just for you..."_**

A (stupid) man with a katana, who has been staring at Zoro's since then, moved forward. "**Now, let's fight!"**

Zoro looked at him half amused and showed his Wadō Ichimonji "**Ha, that's not a katana, this is a katana!**"

Luffy ceased singing and said in a serious voice. "**I'm gonna be the Pirate King!**"

There was a shocked silence until someone began to applaud. Soon, the whole audience applauded them wildly.

"Wow, this was great!"

"Can I sail with you ?"

"Encore, Encore !"

"Awesome ! Do it again !"

"That was so cool !"

But the improper celebs, oblivious to the thunder of hand clapping, snapped out of their trance. '_What did I do...?_'

Nami's mind, which had been turned off could only register one thing.

'_Madness._'

* * *

1) _Avec amour_ means _with love_ in french.

I think this song fits OP perfectly XD


	3. Chapter 2: Material girl

**Note** : It's too bad we can't put more than two genres...

I have followers ! Thanks you guys ! :')

_Chapter 2 : Explanations and Nami's embarrassment! Material girl (Madonna)_

Unbeknownst to the singing pirates, three little things were standing in front of the bar's window and laughing their ass off.

"Ahahah look at 'em ! They have no clue about what's happenin' !" snickered Yuuki.

"Why does Bakahou have only a dumb repertory ?" Said Ai, half amused and half complaining.

"Hey ! I'm not a-" Poor him. With those two hurricane personalities he couldn't even finish his response.

"Well at least, his isn't only filled with shitty girly songs !"

"Still better than your barbarian 'manly' ones !"

"Stop it guys, you're nearly screaming..."

"He's right, you should act more mature." Told a calm voice.

Slowly turning around, their eyes popped out of their sockets.

"EHHHHH ?!"

* * *

Robin was behind them. Since when ? They didn't know, she hadn't made a single noice...It made them uneasy. Her brown eyes(1) studied them.

"How did you find us ?" Unlike his friends, Yuuki was no coward and her piercing gaze didn't make him bend.

She replied with a poker face "I have assassin skills."

"IIIIIH !"

"Oh, quit it you pussies !"

"Tres Fleur." In an instant, petals were floating around and three hands captured the moronic mini spies.

"Now, tell me what you have done to my friends." Her voice remained serene but emanated a dark aura.

"We did nothing wrong ! We just made their hearts sing.. ! That's what we're living for anyway...And it had been a pretty long time since we've seen hearts full of true emotions like yours !" squeaked Kahou while trying to get away.

'_True emotions..?_' The historian blinked. "What do you mean by making hearts sing ?"

Ai smiled. "You see my dear, the heart is a particularly complex organ. It makes us alive by beating and conveying blood in our veins. But if it was only that, we wouldn't be really alive. Just empty shells. It also conveys sentiments. We laugh, we cry, we just...Feel something ! People usually tend to follow their mind instead of their heart. Because it's more safe and reasonable. But there's nothing as honest as the heart is. We help the heart expresses itself with our musical magic. As Kahou said, that's our job."

Robin smirked Mona Lisa style. "Interesting."

* * *

Back inside the bar, the mugis were still recovering from their performance. Nami, Zoro and Sanji were sulking in a corner but the others didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. No. They were as overjoyed as the crowd was.

"That was so embarrassing..." Nami's cheeks were slighty pink.

"Agreed..." Zoro and Sanji were looking depressed as if they had been hit by a negative hollow.

"We were so SUPER ! Mugiwara's got in goin' on !"

"Of course ! Did you know that I'm the best singer of the seven seas ?"

"Wooooh Usopp you're so awesome !"

"Yohohoho ! Soul King's back !"

"That was soooo cool ! I thought only Brooke could sing guys ! Let's do it again !" The captain's eyes were shining.

"NO." Clearly, the embarrassed pirates were pissed off.

Before Luffy could reply, a hand sprouted on him and pointed towards the exit.

"Robin ?"

* * *

Guided by the hand, they arrived behind the building. They found Robin leaning against the wall.

"Oi ! Robin ! Why weren't you inside with us ? You should've, we sang a pirate song shishishi !"

"I've heard so." She chuckled.

"It's no wonder these guys," Nami looked at Luffy who was laughing with the happy ones of the crew. "enjoyed it, but Sanji-kun, Zoro and me don't understand why we sang too..."

"Fufu. Ask the culprits."

The fairies who were flying far above approached them but kept a considerable distance. '_Don't wanna meet death...'_

"YOU AGAIN !" They all shouted.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_"...Lame."_

_"What ?! We aren't ! we have great magical powers it's true !"_

_"So what ?" Said Luffy while picking his nose._

_Zoro stood next to his captain. "He's right. Why don't you go and play with pixies like you ?"_

_"We're FAIRIES. And we would if-! Anyway, we wanna play with you !"_

_Luffy looked at them uninterested. "We can't. Nami said we would reach an island soon. We better listen to her and get ready. Yosh ! Let's go guys ! New island ! New island~"_

_"But-" That was too late. The crew had already left the room._

* * *

The fairies dashed and hid behind Robin. They watched the mugis with prudence. Especially that girl with orange hair, the one with the strange eyebrow and the swordsman. They were fuming.

The others were surprised.

"So it's you guys who made us sing? Suge ! shishishi" Laughed Luffy, oblivious to his irritated crewmates.

"Yup ! Glad you liked it ! Tee hee~" Kahou flew next to him, soon Ai and Yuuki followed.

"Too bad it's only been Kahou playin' til now." Said Yuuki

"True. I hope we will show off our powers too." Added Ai.

"Shishishi !Wanna be friends ?"

Nami facepalmed. "Luffy ! You don't have to ask every strange creature we encounter to be your friend !"

"But Namiiiiii ! It was fun ! And you don't sing too bad too !"

"Shut up !" She yelled.

Zoro realized something. "Hey pixies ! You really made us sing right ? Then did you play with Luffy and Nami last night ?" he looked at Nami, playing with her favorite punching ball made of rubber.

"Yes ! But it was-" Ai stopped when she saw Nami leaving her 'toy' and coming closer.

"DON'T finish your sentence." The navigator sounded threatening.

"O-Okay..."

"Hmpf. I was right about last night." Zoro wasn't angry anymore. He had that devilish grin of his on.

Before someone could say anything, Nami, red of embarrassment abruptly said "Y-Yeah whatever we don't care ! So hum, I've got informations about this island. Everyone love music here, they like to party hard, the log pose recharges within seven days and it seems like a vacation island. I don't know if there's any marine base though. Anyway let's split up and have fun on our own ! We'll meet up for dinner ! See ya !"

And she ran away from them, unaware of a pink fairy coming after her.

"…"

"Well, that woman can handle herself, let's do as she said."

* * *

Nami ran for a long time, until she was sure no one of the crew could see her. Feeling she was a little tired, she stopped and looked at her surroundings. Cello Town was beautiful and full of colors. There were many places made for entertainment such as ' Tuba hot springs' or ' Timpani bar-club'. People in the streets were smiling and laughing. Everyone. It was almost creepy. But right now, she didn't give a damn about the strange fact that absolutely every person was smiling. She just wanted to chill out and she knew what to do. An activity where she was the best. Pickpocketing.

Her plans were interrupted when she saw a stupid pink fairy five meters in front of her.

_'Of course, someone has to be on my way every time...'_

"What do you want ?"

"Why are you so stubborn ?" answered Ai with a soft voice.

Nami frowned. "About what ? And being stubborn is a good thing, it means you'll never give up."

"Not when it comes to concealing your feelings..." The soft voice turned annoyed.

The young girl was taken aback for a moment."Feelings ?"

"For that boy with the straw hat."

"Luffy ? Ahahahah ! No ! I don't like him, there's no way ! Ahahaha" Nami almost cracked up laughing.

"I'm the fairy of love, who are you trying to fool ?"

" Fairy of love? Rightttt. I don't like him that way, he's only my captain. Now shoo shoo !" The Dorobō Neko started to walk away, snatching some wallets here and there.

'_For Oda's sake, I never saw someone that stubborn !' _Ai caught up with her. "Wait up ! I want to know what your heart says !" She snapped her fingers.

The thief, still doing her business started to sing.

"**Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me, I think they're o.k, if they don't give me proper credit I just walk away..."** Nami left those dumb teenagers with all their bills in her hand. She put them, for the boys' delight, in her bra.

"**They can beg and they can plead but they can't see the light, 'cause the boy with the cold hard cash is always mister Right..."** With a swift movement, she took off that man's gold watch.

" **'Cause we are living in a material world and I'm a material girl, you know that !.."** She made her way through the crowd with the grace of a cat.

"**Some boys romance, some boys slow dance, that's alright with me, if they can't raise my interest then I have to let them be..."** That womanizer just lost his silver necklace.

"**Some boys try and some boys lie but I don't let them play, only boys who save their Belis make my rainy day, 'cause they are living in a material world..." **Oops, a purse disappeared.

"**Boys may come and boys may go and that's alright you see, experience has made me rich and now they're after me 'cause everybody's living in a material world and I'm a material girl." **She had made a wrong move, and a group of men were chasing her. But nobody can catch a professional like her. She ran and turned right, in a dark alley. She needed to catch her breath, besides she had lost Ai on the way.

"...Yes, I'm a material girl...But he's priceless to me..." She whispered.

* * *

(1) Robin's eyes are brown in the manga and in the movie 10 and 12 :)

Bakahou is a pun, baka means idiot in japanese xD


	4. Chapter 3: Kiss the girl

**Note** : Thanks guys, thanks so much ! Some people actually read my story and I got my very first review, it warmed my heart ! :')

I won't disappoint you. I'll improve my style and the plot will deepen. Promise.

Please tell me which pairing you'd like to see ! (this story isn't only focused on LuNa ;)

Enjoy~

_Chapter 3 : Vacation and Ai the matchmaker ! Kiss the girl(The little mermaid)_

"...Yes I'm a material girl...But he's priceless to me..."

Nami was good at bottling up her true emotions. She developed this capacity since she was young, she had to. She never opened up nor showed her tears to anyone and instead, put on a mask of a cold-hearted thief who would betray you when she'd get the chance to, she couldn't depend on anyone...Her world was lonely. But then this smiley boy appeared out of nowhere, claiming she was his nakama.

Even though she backstabbed him by stealing their ship and ran away, he never doubted her and fought for her. He gave her what she desired the most : freedom. She knew, somewhere deep inside her heart, he wasn't just her captain. He was more than that. It would always be "Luffy and the others." That was something stronger than that.

But whatever it was, she would never admit it..Because he had a child's heart (aka asexual)...Because it would affect the dynamic of the crew...Because it would interfere with his dream...She decided a long time ago to keep it for herself...She really thought those words would fall on deaf ears. Boy, oh she was wrong. She didn't see the little pink princess watching her from above.

_'Honey, you can't just ignore your feeling..I'll help you.'_

* * *

After their navigator ran who knows where, the mugiwaras split up and went on their own. Zoro found far from Cello town a comfortable place to take a nap, under an enormous babylon willow near a lake. The music was faint there. It was peaceful... Robin took a book with her and joined him. They liked to share calm moments like these together.

Sanji went to visit the town and its local specialities, as a chef, he always was happy to discover new recipes. He also wanted to see sexy autochthons.

Brooke stayed at the Sunburst and entertained people with his best songs. He was a musician after all, he couldn't miss such an opportunity. Franky was here to cheer for him.

Usopp accompanied Chopper in a library. As the little doctor opened his fifth medicine book, he wondered how him and Robin could like books that much.

And for Luffy, well, he was soooo bored. Everyone left him here, even the fairies. Except eating and fishing, he didn't have any occupations...He would have gone to a nearby restaurant if Nami had given him some Belis, but no ! She's stingy !..Moreover she seemed angry...Was it because the others knew about their moment yesterday night ? Doesn't she like spending time with him ? Because he sure does...Ugh ! That mystery feeling again ! He shook his head and decided to go for a walk.

He wandered in the streets for a long time, it was late in the afternoon now. The sun was going down, the sky was a mix between orange, golden, red, with a hint of purple. But the rubberboy was no poet and didn't really care. He was hungry and chose to go back to Sunny-Go when he spotted a familiar orange head. He went closer. Wait. What was she doing with that boy's butt ?!

* * *

The cat buglar had spent the whole afternoon stealing. She almost was on cloud nine, she had 'earned' so much Belis ! She could go shopping with Robin tomorrow! You'd never catch her wearing the same clothes twice! Her last target would be that preppy boy. She crept behind him and was about to reach his pocket when she heard someone calling for her.

"Oiiiiiii Namiiiiii !"

_'Shimatta.' _She pretended that she didn't hear him and frisked the boy's pocket. _'Here it is !'_

"Namiiiiiiiiiiii !" _'Didn't she hear me?'_

_'Matakun.' _Well, she already had stolen the boy's wallet. She turned around and saw her captain grimacing at her. She walked towards him.

"Luffy ! I was busy you know !" She scowled.

"Why were you touching that boy's butt ?" He tilted his head on the side.

"Huh ? No, I was stealing him hehe !" Proud of her, she winked and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh. Shishishi !" He gave her his best grin in return.

Silence.

***Growl***

"Ahhh, I'm so hungry ! Nami let's go back to Sunny nowww !" The starving boy whined.

Nami sweatdropped. "Hai, hai."

* * *

After leaving Nami, Ai met up with Yuuki and Kahou. She had a plan and needed them.

"Guys ! I need your help, it's an emergency !" She sounded pretty determined about something.

"What's it pinkie ?" Yuuki crossed his arms.

"An emergency ? Tell us then !" Kahou was interested ! They would play again !

"Well, you see that girl with the orange hair ? Nami I guess...She's in love." She had a stupid grin on.

"Yeah, so ?" Snorted the blue fairy.

"But she's in denial. And she's quite stubborn...If it keeps going on, her and the monkey boy will never end up together. So I've got a plan. The scenery at night of Melody lake, near the big babylon willow, is marvelously enchanting. I thought we could put them all alone, on a rowing boat and create _the_ mood. For the rest we'll see." Said the matchmaker ecstatically.

"That sounds cool ! Tee hee~"

"I still don't get _why _you need us."

"Sometimes, love needs a little bit of courage, hence it'll end with happiness." She replied, not losing a single bit of her enthusiasm.

"Alright."

* * *

Luffy and Nami were walking together. None of them spoke. Sometimes he would glance at her, only to see her sigh or shake her head. Maybe she really did not enjoy his company. It made him...Insecure ? Nah, of course she liked his company, he was-

"Hey hey hey !" Ai appeared in front of them.

"You _again_ ?! Stop pestering us !" roared the navigator.

"I'm not ! It's just there's...Hum... something really...Hum...Cool you both should see !"

"Really ? What is it ? What is it ?"

"It's a lake. When the night falls, it becomes...Magical.. ?" What a bad liar.

"A mystery lake ? Sugeee ! Let's go Nami !" Luffy was sure amazed for nothing.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Luffy, I'm sure she made that up..."

But the rubberboy never ever said 'no' when it comes to adventures. In the blink of an eye he had stretched his right arm around her tiny waist and lifted her off the ground. Ai smirked.

"Follow me~" she cooed while flying away with a great speed.

"Shishishi ! Aa !" He ran after her, carrying Nami.

"Luffyyyyyyy !"

* * *

The night fell, but the full moon and the stars were shining brightly, the wind was blowing softly and apparently Cello Town people thought that especially tonight it would be great if they played slow dance musics. All of that gave off a gentle atmosphere. It was romantic. (And pretty cliché too.) Unknown to them, a swordsman and a historian weren't that far from there.

"Both of them are idiots. It's so obvious."

"Yare yare..."

Nami was annoyed. That idiot had dragged her here, forced her to go onto a rowing boat and now they were in the middle of the lake. Just because a stupid pixie told him it was magical. Duh. Both of them were quiet. He was looking at anything but her. To sum it up, things were awkward.

"**First we got to create the **_**mood. **_**Percussion,"** Yuuki made congas appear "**Winds,"** Ai took a clarinet "**Stings,"** Kahou brought up a violin "**Words."**

_**"There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her and you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl..."**_ They sang next to Luffy's ear. Nami watched them in horror.

"Did you hear something Nami ?"

"No..." _'The hell is this ?_'

**_"Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do, it's possible she wants you too, there's only one way to ask her, it don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl.."_**

Luffy looked up at Nami. The moonlight was like a halo on her face. Her hazel orbs were somehow glittering. Even though she had a frown on, she wasn't screaming nor overacting like always. She was fidgeting with her orange locks. He felt something weird in his stomach...Was he still hungry?

_**"Sing with me now ! Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my, look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl, sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad ? Ain't it shame, too bad, you gonna miss the girl.."**_

Nami felt Luffy's gaze on her. She looked up too and met his owlish onyx eyes. They said nothing, but kept staring at each other.

**_"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon, boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better, she don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss girl..."_**

"..Stop it, mystery feeling..."

"What ?"

"Nothin'..."

_**"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl, sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now, don't try to hide it, how you wanna kiss the girl, sha-la-la-la-la-la float along, listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl, sha-la-la-la-la-la music play, do what the music say, you wanna kiss the girl..."**_

"W-W-Wait ! Why are you getting closer Luffy ?! No ! No...Go away..."

"But Nami ! Can't you feel it ? The magic..."

_"**You've got to kiss the girl, why don't you kiss the girl, you gotta kiss the girl, GO ON and kiss the girl... !"**_

Luffy was getting closer and closer...His eyes were so serious..Nami was taken off guard. He was so close. Too close. He cupped her cheek with his hand. Nami's mind went a little like that_ 'wtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtf?!'_

"NO !" the flustered girl shouted. In an instinctive reflex, she pushed him a little too hard and he went overboard. "Ahhhhh !"

"OH SHIT !"

And she dived after him.

* * *

LOL I just ruined their moment x) don't kill me!


	5. Chapter 4: Sharp dressed man

**Note** : In this story, there are three kinds of songfics :

-The first is when the mugis sing, the second when the fairies sing and the third when nobody actually sings but there's a soundtrack :)

...Hope it's not confusing x) ! enjoy !

_Chapter 4 : The prince enters ! Sharp dressed man ! (ZZ top)_

Nami was laboriously panting on the shore, shivering when a light breeze caressed her drenched skin. Next to her was lying down an asleep hammer,snoring loudly with a bubble coming out his nose. Saving him from the depths of the lake wasn't what made her so uneasy,no...But she couldn't get out of her mind the image of a hungry looking Luffy, watching her as if she was some kind of meat. It was...Disturbing in way. Nami was not shy with men. She could flash them her naked glory and not give a damn about it...Yet, when her captain approached her dangerously, she couldn't remain calm...It was the fault of those fucking fairies ! And she couldn't beat the crap out of them, those cowards had run away ! _'Che.'_

Hearing a mumble, she turned her head and scanned him. The goofball was sleeping heavily and smiling. _'Is he dreaming ?' _Her displeased features softened. With her hand, she reached his wild raven hair and to her surprise, it was kind of soft...She paused. How the hell would she bring him back to the ship ? She called his name. Didn't work. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Nothing. She gave him a not so hard punch. Didn't budge at all. He wouldn't wake up. _'DAMMIT !'_

"I'll carry him." For once, she was glad to hear the marimo's husky voice. Not even noticing that he wasn't alone, she stood up and muttered a "Thanks."

* * *

Sanji was humming happily while preparing breakfast. He had bought many new ingredients and hoped that his lovely Nami-san and Robin-chan would compliment him~ The door opened. It was still dawn, only shitty captain would be there so soon !

He grunted. "Oi, Luffy I ain't done yet !"

"Good morning Sanji-kun."

His eyes widened. At the entrance stood one of his angels. Her long wavy hair was tied in an elegant ponytail, she had traded her bikini top and low-cut jeans for a pure white dress...She looked lovely. With a bloody nose he cooed "Nami-swaaan ! Your beauty outshines Aphrodite's ! I must be the luckiest man on earth to see such perfection in the morning~"

The ginger head smiled. "Thanks Sanji-kun. Please, can you make me a little snack ? I want to explore the island as soon as I can today."

In an instant, a tornado of hearts brought her five stars dishes. "My fair maiden, I'm the slave of love~"

As she started eating, Casanova sat next to her with heart shaped eyes.

"Nami-swan, it's so rare of you to wake up this soon, do you wanted to be just the two of us ? Ahhh, I could die of happiness~"

Nami sweat dropped. She was _almost _feeling bad for him, he had spent two years on a okamas island, she could picture in her head the horror in his eyes while being chased by transvestites...She'd try to be nice.

"Huhhh, yeah I-"

The door slammed open, a whiny voice shouting "SANJI ! MEAT !"

_Oh hell no. _She abruptly stood up "Sanji-kun, it was delicious, gotta leave you, I'm going now, see ya !" and walked out in a rush, not caring about pushing her captain on the way. She was going to apply the let's-avoid-Luffy plan.

"Shitty captain... YOU BROKE MY MOMENT WITH NAMI-SWAN !" The cook was enraged. Not only that, but he had done something to Nami-swan. He just knew, her behavior wasn't normal at dinner last night...She had said nothing the whole time... And why did she change clothes.. ?

Said person gaped for a while, _'Nami..' _before repeating louder "...MEAT !"

* * *

_Somewhere on the island..._

Nami was wandering in a forest with pencils and sheets in her hand. 'Harmonica forest' was huge ! Scribbling on her map studiously, she didn't hear the sound of a horse galloping. But it was becoming stronger. When she finally did deign to take her eyes off her work and look up, it was too late. A horse was running towards her.

A manly voice yelled "Hold on Napoléon !"

"EEEK !"

She didn't manage to sidestep and got knocked off the ground, her face and dress meeting dirt. Whoever it was would face her temper.

"WHAT THE FUCK ?!"

The rider jumped off his horse.

_**Clean shirt, new shoes, and I don't know what I am gonna do...**_

Still on the ground she could see nice black polished shoes. The figure offered her a white-gloved hand. She grabbed it.

_**Silk suit, black tie, I don't need a reason why...**_

Slowly getting up, she could see the rider's muscular chest. It was a man. He was wearing a black tie.

_**They come runnin' just as fast as they can, 'cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man...  
**_

He took off and put on her his jacket. A very expensive beige trench coat, revealing a burgundy cardigan underneath.

_**Gold watch, diamond ring, I ain't missin' not a single thing. Cuff-links, stick pin, when I step out I'm gonna do you in...  
**_

She stared in admiration at all the riches adorning his silk sleeve and glove.

_**They come runnin' just as fast as they can, 'cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man...**_

She gradually looked up, gasping like a fish out of water.

_**Top coat, top hat, and I don't worry 'cause my wallets fat, black shades, white gloves, lookin' sharp, lookin' for love...**_

He had a fashionable black top hat, sandy blond locks were covering black shades. He smiled and took off his glasses.

"Are you okay ?"

_**They come runnin' just as fast as they can, 'cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man !  
**_

Crystal blue eyes met chocolate ones. Both froze.

_'What a HUNK.. !'_

_'Jill?'_

* * *

An orange haired woman was sitting on a velvet red sofa with a cup of Earl Grey tea in her hand. She was in a parlor decorated with good and luxurious tastes, victorian style. A fire was lit in the marble fireplace. On the ebony coffee table, you could see an old book, 'The Less arts of life' written by W. Morris.

"So," She started, sipping her warm drink "Why did you bring me here, and what's your name ?"

The man in front of her didn't flinch at her rude tone. "As a gentleman, I wouln't have forgiven myself if I had let a fair maiden alone in despair because of me...And my name is William Nikolaï Andrew Edward John Junior Richards III, but you can call me Will for short."

Nami was astounded. So _HE _was 'Lord William' ? He was really handsome and...RICH. Aware of him devouring her with his crystal orbs, she couldn't help but feel flattered. She was twenty after all, a grown up woman who had never experienced romance, moreover she had been stuck with old men for two years...And Sanji didn't really count, every good-looking girl was his goddess...

"A fair maiden..? I'm no delicate flower you know, but you have to give me a compensation for ruining my dress..." Spoke the pilferer with a sultry voice.

_'Even her personality looks like her...'_

"Of course," He reached his wallet and gently handed her bills. The lot was worth 50,000 belis "Is that enough milady ?"

She beamed. "...Yes, thanks."

He gave her a Colgate smile "So, I have never seen you here, are you a newcomer ?"

"No I'm...I'm just here on vacation." _'Better not tell him about being a pirate and such..'_

His smile deflated. "Oh...I see. I could be your guide and show you around if you would like to."

"Yeah, it would be nice Will-san."

"Oh ! How rude of me ! I didn't ask your name ! Please pardon my impoliteness...I'll be honored to know it."

_'A real prince charming huh ?' "_It's Nami."

"What a wonderful name Nami-hime," He held the teapot "Would you like some more ?"

_'Hime.. ? You're quite perceptive.' "_Yes, thank you," as he was filling her cup, she looked around "This place is really pleasant. Are you a prince or something ?"

He chuckled. "You can say that...My family is wealthy.. And I am glad that you like being here..You can come to visit as much as you wish."

"Yes, it would be nice...It's so peaceful here. Unlike on our ship..."

"'Our' ? Are you travelling with someone else ?"

"Well not exactly someone. I'm sailing with all my friends. They're idiots, they make me feel exhausted with their antics, but I'll never want another crew..."

"They are lucky to sail with a beautiful lady like you."

Her cheeks showed a pale shade of pink. "Thanks...Hey, where were you going when you bumped into me ?"

"I was going to...Greet the citizens, I'm their mayor if you didn't know."

"Ah, I screwed up your schedule ? I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry. We can go together if you want."

"Why not. And after, would you be my guide ? I want to chart this island." it sounded more like an order than a question.

"Well Nami-hime, it'll be my pleasure. Shall we go ?"

She grinned. "Yup !"

* * *

The two of them were riding Napoléon the white stallion, while he wasn't as fluffy as Chopper, it was still convenient. As they entered Cello Town, every citizen greeted them. Some whistled at the pair and others were making comments such as "Who's that bitch ?" or "The lord has good tastes !" However, her moment of fame was suddenly interrupted when a raven haired boy ran to them, waving his hands in the air like a maniac. She wondered why Oda liked to play with her feelings that much.

"Namiiiiiii ! Where were you ? I've been lookin' for ya since forever y'know ?" He looked indeed pretty tired and red.

They dismounted the horse. "A-Ah, hum, I...I was drinking some tea at Will-san's mansion !"

He picked his nose with his pinkie "Will ? Who's that ?"

Will grimaced at that view "That would be me...Nice to meet you er... ?"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy ! Shishishi !"

"Well, nice to meet you Luffy." He extended his hand but the monkey completely ignored him and went to Nami.

"Oi Nami ! Let's go back to the others now !"

"I can't, Will-san's accompanying me to chart the island."

He huffed "And so ? Ditch him ! I can do that too !"

"I won't Luffy ! And no you can't, I can barely work with you around !"

"But Namiiiiiiiii !"

_'Stop using those puppy eyes of yours...Dammit...'_

The prince raised his voice "Nami-hime said she doesn't want to."

Luffy turned his head to him with an annoyed expression "Oi ! nobody asked you !"

He grabbed Nami's wrist. "Yosh ! Let's go !"

Nami sighed. This baka would not let her go now. "Hai, hai...Sorry Will-san, I really enjoyed being with you, I'll see you later perhaps."

Luffy's brows furrowed. He lift her up and threw her over his shoulder. "LUFFY ! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT ?" The captain started to walk away with her when that...Weirdo quickly exclaimed "Nami-hime ! Tonight I'm hosting a party at my mansion ! Please come ! I want to see you again !" Luffy snorted. As if she'd like to hang out with-

"I'll come ! See you tonight !"

...Somehow it irked him.

* * *

Oh? a wild and jealous Luffy appears!


	6. Special chapter 1: Family friend

**Note:** No LuNa sowwy~

_Special chapter ZoRo : Family friends ( The vaccines)_

Zoro was drenched with sweat and breathing heavily, a vein could be shown on his forehead as he was lifting weights. His midnight work out was almost finished and despite popular belief, he wasn't slacking off his watch duty but he would always take the opportunity to train when no one was around. Because it wasn't like his crewmates were noisy no, they were _worse_ than that, always making a ruckus. The children playing silly games such as tag, Ero-cook babbling on and on about love stuff that no one cares, the musician yohohoing and the shipwright showing off his said awesomeness...And _of course_, the wench bossing everyone around. The swordsman sighed. He contemplated enjoying the silence as much as he could and meditate.

She came in quietly. A mug of coffee in her hand, a bottle of water in the other and using her powers, she also held a blanket. Saying nothing, she handed him the bottle which he gladly took.

"Thanks." He murmured.

She sat down next to the window, the blanket on her shoulders. Sipping her balmy drink, she gazed at the starry sky.

_**They've all got their opinions but then what do they know, if you can't go back, where the hell do you go ?**_

With a serene voice she cut the silence "I will stay here tonight."

_**Does everybody really feel as high as a kite ? Well I don't really know if they do but they might...**_

Sitting cross-legged, he opened his functional eye. "Me too. I'm tired, 'gonna take a nap here."

_**You wanna get young but you're just getting older, and you had a fun summer but it's suddenly colder...**_

Smiling mysteriously, she removed the pleasant piece of cloth and raised an inviting hand.

"Aren't you cold ?"

He joined her silently.

_**Half baked girl, hey, I'm hardly surprised, snake eyes disguise everybody's lies...**_

Appreciating the warmness, he said with a low voice "The witch and smiley act like retards."

_**Faded nail marks on pale thighs, and an awkward secret that someone denies...**_

She chuckled. "Late bloomers and teenagers issues."

_**And now you're trying to get yourself back in, come on in...**_

His rough hand found hers.

_**If you want a bit of love put your head on my shoulder...**_

He smiled softly when he felt a light weight on his bare shoulder.

_**It's cool.**_

No more words were needed.

* * *

I hope they weren't too OOC ._.


	7. Chapter 5: I won't back down

**Note: **I don't know why, but this chapter was hard to write...

_Chapter 5 : I ain't stupid! I won't back down! (Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers)_

_'What was that ?'_

"Geez Luffy, put me down..."

_'Why does this weirdo look like he wants to eat Nami ?'_

"Luffy, did you hear me ?"

_'Why does Nami act all nice with him ?'_

"Luffy, put me down _now_ !"

_'My stomach hurts...'_

"OI ! LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOT !"

_'I don't like it !'_

"Nope ! Shishishi !"

Much to Nami's dismay, the gomu gomu no user carried her all the way to the ship, completely unfazed by her (vain) attempts to break free. She did _not_ like it. First, because of him, she missed the occasion to get closer to Will, second, being treated like a bag of potatoes wasn't pleasant at all and third...This sudden proximity made her realize how two years can change someone. His back was muscular, his strong six packs looked unaffected by her kicks and...She had a great view of his nice ass...OH ODA. MAKE IT STOP.

* * *

_Lunchtime..._

Everyone was sitting around the table, enjoying their meals. For some reasons, the crew's navigator seemed pretty grumpy _again. _Maybe sending Luffy to get her for lunch wasn't a good idea...Her moods were already difficult most of the time, but now there was a dark aura behind her. Zoro didn't dare to say that it was surely something like her time of the month or whatsoever, he didn't have a death wish...

"So guys, tonight we're goin' to a party !"

The young pirates stopped in their tracks and looked at their cheerful captain, not finding interest in their food anymore. Every pirate liked to party hard, the mugiwaras were no exception.

Nami slammed her fist on the table. "HOLD IT BAKA! Who said you could come ?!"

Said baka inspected his ear with his pinkie. "Well, I just did."

"Oooh snap !"

"SHUT UP ZORO," she whacked his head. "Luffy ! Will-san invited _me _!"

Luffy's blank expression turned slighty annoyed. "Don't care 'bout that weirdo...Why would you be the only one to party ?"

"He's right nee-san ! I wanna come too ! It's gonna be SUPER !"

"Che...You hit hard you evil woman...If they got booze, I don't mind comin'."

"I'd like to have some entertainment as well."

"Yohohoho ! Musicians love partying !"

"I'm sure everyone will love the warrior of the seas' stories !"

"I hope they have cotton candy !"

"Nami-swan ! Wherever you will go, I'll follow you~!"

"That's so lame."

"What did ya say moss head ?!"

"Eh, wanna fight ?!"

"CUT THE CRAP YOU TWO," The navigator was massaging her temples, _'Dammit...'_

"Guess everyone's coming then...BUT you guys better _not_ get yourselves in troubles, or else..." Nami's scary face could make you wet your pants.

The boys gulped. "Yes mam!"

Smiling, proud of her authority, she turned to Robin and asked with glee "I need to get changed, but after, will you go shopping with me ? I've seen a lot of cute shops in town and we need sexy dresses for tonight !"

The historian smiled "I'd love to."

Luffy stood up and went to Nami, harboring his toothy grin and a hand in the air. "We're goin' ! Yay ! High five Nami !" She looked at him with a bored expression, sighed and left the room. She didn't see that his smile deflated.

* * *

Nami was changing in her room, grimacing at the sight of her not-so-white-anymore dress, she really liked it...Nonetheless, Will was kind and rich, it was a golden opportunity for her...She would flirt with him a little~ She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She was no longer the little girl with no curves, she had grown up into a fine woman, her black lingerie fitting her perfectly. Like everyone, she had changed a lot in two years...But did he notice ?...Why did she even care ? A gentle and somehow hesitant knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in Robin !"

She was quite startled when she saw _him_ entering the room instead of her gal pal. As soon as he saw her, Luffy's jaw dropped and he closed his eyes .

"U-Uwaaa ! It's the happiness punch again !"

She groaned in exasperation "Gahhh ! You're not Robin ! Get out Luffy, or it'll cost you 100,000 Belis !"

"No, I wanted to talk to ya !" he walked towards her with difficulty, a hand raised in front of him to guide him. "Something's off with me !"

She took one step back. "Go see Chopper !"

He bit his lower lip "No !"

Nami eyed him suspiciously, what did he want ?

He kept walking and she kept stepping backwards, until _this_ happened. He slipped on Nami's dress which was laying on the floor, "Shit!" he extended his arms and grabbed the first thing he could but unfortunately, it didn't prevent him from falling.

Slow motion time.

_**Well I won't back down, no I won't back down...**_

He didn't meet the floor, though...He landed on a soft mattress...What... ?

"GET OFF ME LUFFY !" He opened his eyes.

_**You could stand me up at the gates of hell but I won't back down...**_

He was on top of his almost naked navigator, a knee between her legs...And seeing how red she was, she was surely very angry...The rubberboy blinked. His hand was resting on something round, big and squishy...He gulped.

_**'Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around, and I'll keep this world from draggin' me down...**_

"W-Where are you touching ?! I-I'm going to kill you !"

Although any normal man would have looked at her breasts, his gaze never left Nami's eyes...They were shimmering...Fuck off mystery feeling, he had something to say ! At least he had cornered her...But Nami wasn't making it easy, she was struggling and kicking him too much. He caught her wrist.

_**'Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down...**_

"Why are you avoiding me Nami ?"

"I-I'm not ! Now get off !"

"If I do, will you run away ?" His voice was firm. "Since we arrived here, you acted strange...And after yesterday night you've been avoiding me, what did I do ? Tell me !" His lips looked delicious...

_'Oh hell no.'_ She looked away "..."

_**Hey babe, there ain't no easy way out, hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down...**_

"Oi ! Don't look away when I'm talking to ya," He grabbed her chin to make her face him "I ain't stupid ! I know something's off !"

_**Well I know what's right, I got just one life in a world that keeps on pushin' me around...**_

Right now, she couldn't look at him, she closed her eyes. "I-I DON'T KNOW !"

_**But I'll stand my ground and I won't back down...**_

This simple action irritated him. "NAMI DON'T LIE TO ME !"

He moved his face closer, breaking the little space between them, their noses barely touching. She could feel his warm breath...

_**Hey babe, there ain't no easy way out...**_

"P-PLEASE GET OFF ! It's...too much..."

_**Hey I will stand my ground...**_

"NO ! SOMETHING'S OFF WITH ME !"

_**I won't back down !**_

"...AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YO-"

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Nami ? Are you ready to go?"

THANKS ODA. This awkward moment had come to an end ! Robin was her savior, she would never be thankful enough... Nami regained her composure and with all her strength, she pushed Luffy aside. He didn't even get to blink that she already was dressed and leaving the room.

A little drop of blood came out of his nose. '_Yabe ... what's wrong with me ?'_

He huffed. Nami wasn't the only one stubborn here. He would NOT let it go.

* * *

"Aww man, this could've turned into a lemon story !" Yuuki grinned.

"Shut up you beast ! Their love is slowly blossoming and that's all because of me !"

"Aha, yeah, you sure nailed it last night..." His sarcasm made Ai's eye twitch.

"SHUT UP !"

Kahou shook his head "Guys, I feel like a voyeur...Do they really need our powers ?"

Ai barked "Of course they do ! The feelings are here, they need to realize it now !"

"Then, let's show ourselves again !"

* * *

Robin glanced at her orange haired friend. She was blushing heavily. "Did something happen ?"

"...Robin, what do you think of this dress ?"

She smirked. "It is beautiful."

* * *

_Evening..._

The mugiwaras were waiting for their female crewmates. They had locked themselves for hours in the bathroom...Zoro was probably the most pissed off. His patience had limits. He knocked loudly on the door and yelled. "Women ! Hurry up !"

However, their anger vanished when the door opened.

Robin's raven hair was braid in a fish tail, she was wearing a long purple dress with a sweetheart neckline and a high thigh slit, silver accessories were adorning her ears and wrist, her high heels were black. She had put on make up, enhancing her beauty with smoky eyes.

Nami had a scarlet baby doll dress, brown gladiator sandals and golden jewels. Her hair was tied into a messy bum and she also had a little touch of make up, the eyeliner giving her cat's eyes.

They weren't pretty. They were beautiful.

The boys' reactions were instantaneous. Sanji had a massive nosebleed which made Chopper panic, Usopp seemed to have lost his mind "Kaya, Kaya, Kaya, Kaya...", Zoro's jaw dropped, Franky told them "You look SUPER you two !", Brooke asked to see their panties (and earned a kick in the face by Nami) and Luffy stood there, with an expressionless face.

Someone whistled and cooed with a high-pitched voice "Babes you are hot !"

"Shut up you insolent brat !" Ai punched him, "Good evening !"

"Helloooooo guys~!"

_Of course. _The fairies had to ruin their fun.

Nami glared at them. "I had forgotten your existences..."

Kahou clapped his hands "We wanna play ! We wanna play !"

Zoro interjected "No can do, we're goin' to a party."

Usopp nodded. "He's right, we're going to be late...It's the party of hum...What was his name Nami?"

She smiled "Will."

The three of them screamed "Will ?! NO ! You can't !"

The navigator snorted. "Did we ask for your opinions ? No."

"But..But we can't follow you !" Kahou looked uneasy.

The whole crew grinned. "That's too bad."

The blonde fairy squeaked and flew away, dragging his two comrades with him. "YOU'RE SO MEAN !"

"..."

"Whatever. Let's go !"

* * *

It was an euphemism to say that Will's mansion was big. It was huge and surrounded by luxurious gardens. Even Harmonica forest was a part of his domain. At their arrival, they were greeted by funny looking robots, who were in fact, Will's servants. Franky, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy were amazed.

"YOSH ! LET'S PARTY HARD !"

* * *

Ahahah, almost lemon...


	8. Chapter 6: Let's get it started

**Note:** Reviews always warm my heart guys :D!

_Chapter 6 :Let's break down the house ! Let's get it started ! (Black eyed peas)_

Yuuki looked at his friend, biting furiously her pink napkin. "Cheesy girl, stop that, it's gettin' on my nerves !"

As a reply, she gave him a dirty glare and yelled "How can you not be worried ?!"

He shrugged. "They'll be just fine, as long as they don't find themselves alone with _him._"

"What if they do ?! Don't you remember what happened because of him, don't you feel guilty ?!"

"OI ! 'COURSE I REMEMBER ! IT'S HAUNTIN' ME THAT-"

Kahou, who had been pouting in a corner interjected, his usually silly grin gone "GUYS ! Don't bring up this subject !"

"He's right pinkie. Let's drop _this_. Besides, they look strong."

She didn't answer.

* * *

Will's party wasn't what the mugis had expected. It took place in one of the gardens and although there was everything to have fun with, like the biggest swimming pool they had ever seen or a magnificent greenhouse, everyone looked so serious, enjoying the champagne and talking about their lives with classical background musics. The host was nowhere to be seen. Robin and Nami contemplated attending the chic garden party but the guys were having none of that.

Luffy stomped his foot on the ground and puffed out his cheeks "It's soooooooo borin'!"

Zoro crossed his arms. "You don't say. Where's the rhum, the sake ?"

"Where are the mini skirts, the racy cleavages?!" Cried Sanji.

Nami was about to pummel them before the others could complain too, when a little thing interrupted with its robotic voice.

"Which one of you is Nami-hime ?"

Her eyes shifted to the robot, which looked like a sunflower. Her features softened, never getting tired of the 'hime' "Ah, it's me !"

It took her hand with its metallic leaf "Willy is waiting for you, follow me !"

The monkey opened his mouth to say something...But didn't.

She smiled and waved them goodbye "Sure ! See you later guys~"

Once their navigator was out of sight, Franky exclaimed "Alright ! Let's make this party SUPERRRR !"

* * *

Nami entered the mansion, taking her time to inspect the sumptuous place. Last time, she merely looked around, her attention was only on Will. It looked more like a lavish labyrinth than a simple mansion, if the robot hadn't been there, she would have ended up completely lost. (Even though she wasn't as desperate as Zoro with directions). The guide stopped in front of an impressive wooden door.

It simply said "Willy's here." and left.

She opened the door and penetrated, to her amazement, in a beautiful patio with flowers everywhere. At its center, Will was sitting on a leather armchair with a glass of wine in one hand, a cigar in the other, looking as sharp as ever in a black suit.

When he saw the ginger beauty, his eyes widened and he gasped. "J-J-Nami-hime, you look gorgeous !"

She couldn't help but giggle a little at the strange stutter "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself !"

No, she corrected herself. Will looked majestic tonight and his blue eyes were... Mesmerizing.

With his glass, he pointed at the comfy sofa in front of him. "I'd love to spend some time with you."

"Me too," She sat down and asked with a grin "How come I don't have a drink too ?"

_'A princess indeed...'_ He grinned back, put his cigar in the ashtray, his glass on the occasional table next to him and clapped his hands. "I hope you like Beaujolais."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Shishishi ! You're right Franky, **let's get started in here!"**

Luffy, Franky and Brook made their way where old musicians were playing and took their places in a rather discourteous manner. They pushed them off the stage.

Usopp slapped the air. "Oi,oi,oi,oi..."

Sanji smirked "That shitty captain sure knows how to have fun."

Everyone watched them with incredulous looks. They took the micros, Franky brought up out of nowhere a hifi-system and Brook his guitar.

_**"And the bass keeps runnin' runnin'... "**_

No one could party as hard as the mugiwaras do.

_**"In this context, there's no disrespect so when I bust my rhyme you break yo necks, we got five minutes to disconnect from all intellect and let the rhythm effect..." **_Franky's voice was making the ground tremble.

"I've seen those guys before, I think they're singers or something..."

"Did Lord William hire them ?"

"Well, let's cheer for them then !"

_**"Apt to lose this inhibition, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition !"**_

Zoro and Robin exchanged a glance and disappeared into the crowd, Sanji approached a group of girls who were starting to dance, Chopper went to the pastries buffet and Usopp prayed that Nami wouldn't kick their asses too hard...

* * *

"...So Nami-hime, I'm sure that a lady like you must have a lover... ?"

Said lady almost spit out her wine, he just asked that so randomly ! "N-No, I don't, you know, we're always travelling, it's impossible for me..." She looked down. Oh, the ground was interesting.

"Unless if your lover is travelling with you." Although he tried to be casual, Will's voice seemed lower.

"I...No, my crew's like my family, there's no way." The ground was _very_ interesting.

The gentleman raised an eyebrow. "Why did you hesitate to answer then ?"

_'Gosh...He's really perceptive' "_I assure you, I don't," She started fidgeting with a wild strand of hair, "Is this some sort of interrogation ?"

Will's face brightened. "No, please forgive me, I didn't want to be rude, I was just wondering if I had a chance with a beautiful woman like you..."

The seductress winked "Sweet words are nice, but you gotta show me what you've got..." '_By that, I mean money !'_

He laughed. "You're like fire Nami-hime !"_ 'Like her...'_

_**"'Cause when we be out, girl it's gonna be that, you wouldn't believe how wow shit out, burnin' 'till it's burned out, act up from north, west, east, south..."**_

Nami blinked. "Did you hire singers ? I thought it was a calm and chic garden party..."

Will frowned. "No...It's strange..."

_'Don't tell me it's...OH I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ! '_

_**"Everybody, everybody, let's get into it, get stupid, get started, get started, yeah get started !"**_

Before she could say anything, he took her hand. "Shall we see who is making this commotion, Nami-hime ?"

She nodded uneasily.

* * *

When they reached the garden, Nami cringed and Will looked totally dumbfounded. People were dancing around, some even on the tables (she spotted Chopper and Usopp dancing with chopsticks in their noses..._'I don't know them...'_), others were playing in the swimming pool screaming stupid things like "YOLO !" or "It's like project X !", all kinds of alcohol were flowing and she swore that she saw Zoro dancing with Robin...

_'WTF ?'_

_**"Let's get started in hah, let's get started in here !"**_

Nami finally scanned the stage. _Oh Oda_. Her captain was singing and dancing with his monkey antics with Super-man and Soul King. Those...MORONS !

"Ah, Nami-hime, do you know them... ?"

She facepalmed. "Yeah, they're my friends... I'm sorry."

_**"Lose control, all body, all soul, don't move too fast, people just take it slow, don't get ahead, just jump into it, y'all hit a body, the Mugis'll do it !"**_

Will seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment, then, without losing his gentleman manners said "Don't be my lady," He looked at his hand still holding hers "Would you like to dance with me ?"

Nami's pissed off expression softened. "Why not."

_**"Get started, get stupid, don't worry 'bout it people we'll walk you through it, step by step, like if you're in for new kid..."**_

As they walked towards the dance floor, people stopped in their tracks, staring in awe at the couple. Seems like the prince had found his princess. They danced, their eyes locked together, the orange haired girl smiling genuinely at him. She would get his money eventually but she could enjoy this sweet moment right ?

At first, when Luffy saw a glimpse of orange, his smile grew even wider. But then he saw...HIM.

_**"Inch by inch, with the new solution, transmit hits with no delusion, the feelings irresistible and that's how we move it..."**_

Nami shivered when he put his hands on her hips. He whispered something in her ear, making her giggle. Luffy's eye twitched.

_**"C'mon y'all, let's get cuckoo uh huh ! Let's get cuckoo in here !"**_

They slowly left the dance floor and went to the greenhouse. The raven haired singer frowned. He jumped off the stage and followed them instinctively.

_**"Let's get ill, that's the deal, apt the gade, and we'll bring the butt doc drill, lose your mind, this is the time, y'all guessed this drill just to bang your spine !"**_

The greenhouse was enchanting. Exotic plants and trees everywhere, some were blossoming and the warm air was soothing. Luffy carefully hid on a banana tree, above them. Yes, he wanted to stop this weirdo from whatever he was doing with Nami, but he also didn't want her to get angry and beat the crap out of him...

"Nami-hime, do you know this fruit ?"

She took her eyes off the pond in front of her and blinked when she saw that he was holding something which looked like a mini chinese lantern.

"No.. ?"

"It's a physalis, but it's more romantic to call it love in cage," He opened the enclosed cup, revealing a golden berry "I want to open my heart to you."

Nami gasped. He _was_ serious about her...

Luffy scoffed. First, this dude was babbling stupid stuff and second, he kept calling Nami 'hime'. Nami's not a princess. She acts more like a queen...

_**"Bob that head like epilepsy, up inside your club or in your Bentley, get messy, ah this sick y'all mind faster than another head trip, come now y'all don't correct it, let's get ign'ant, let's get happy..."**_

The 'queen' turned red. "I...I..."

_'C'mon Nami ! Tell him to fuck off !'_

Will took her hand and put it on his cheek. "You don't need to say anything."

The monkey clenched his teeth. _'Nami, kick his ass ! '_

_**"Everybody, everybody, let's get into, and get stupid ! Get started, get started..."**_

The blushing girl, however, didn't. It wasn't the first time that men tried to hit on her, but none of them could compete with Will...It almost made her forget about the bedroom incident. No. Don't think about Luffy _now_ !

To Luffy's astonishment, his navigator didn't react when the weirdo embraced her. She didn't push him away like she did with him...His heart skipped a beat. _'It hurts...'_

_**"Let's get started in hah, let's get started in here !"**_

He murmured with a sensual voice "I will win your heart tomorrow Nami-hime." It wasn't a question.

She chuckled, even though only one person was in her mind right now. "So it's a date ?"

"Yes. I want to see you everyday."

"Let's just see each other tomorrow and we'll see..."

Luffy couldn't take it anymore. His mind stopped working and he felt a tug in his heart...Then he saw his face approaching dangerously Nami's._ 'NO !'_

In shock, he moved abruptly, fell off the tree and ended up in the pond. Before passing out, he heard Nami calling for him.

* * *

The mugiwaras' captain woke up all of a sudden in his bunk. _'Was that a bad dream ?'_

He had to be sure. He left the men's quarters and was blinded by the strong daylight. When he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by his crewmates who all were having a bad hangover and Chopper was scolding them. "Seriously guys !" Nami wasn't there. He gulped.

"GUYS ! Where's Nami ?!"

Sanji said nothing, his head still on the table and pointed towards the fridge.

Luffy took down the little memo on it, his hands shaking. "Gone for the whole day, see you for dinner. PS : DON'T FOLLOW ME."

In a blink of an eye, he rushed through the door. _'This can't be happening !'_

* * *

Next chapter : confrontation!


	9. Chapter 7: I won't say I'm in love

**Note:** Warning ! Fluff ! Ah, but that's the last chapter like that...

_Chapter 7 :Confrontation and realisation ! I won't say I'm in love (Hercules)_

As Luffy was running in Cello town's streets, he wondered why everyone in the _whole_ world wanted Nami. Bear King, Arlong, Bellamy, Enel, Absalom, Shiki...And two of them wanted Nami for their bride. And now, _him_. No...He knew why. She's the best navigator ever, she even had super magical weather powers and she's not an old hag...But she's the future Pirate King's navigator and no one else's ! Why couldn't they understand that! Why someone always had to try to take her from him?

"NAMI!"

* * *

Yuuki blinked. "Oh ? Isn't that monkey boy ?"

"It looks like he is running for dear life..."

"Wanna play~!"

"Let's just watch."

* * *

Nami was enjoying Will's company. He was a real prince indeed, paying for everything she wanted, telling her sweet compliments and she had to admit, he was very handsome and well-mannered, unlike someone..._ 'Gah, stop thinking about him!'_ She shook her head. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

Will put his fork down. "Nami-hime ? Is everything alright ?"

"Yes...Nee, where are we going after lunch ?"

"Ah, you don't like this place ? I'm sorry...I was sure that a five stars restaurant would have pleased you..."

"No, that's not it, it was great Will-san !"

"I will make it even better."

* * *

***GROWL***

"I'm sooooo hungry... I've missed breakfast and lunch... MEAT !"

Luffy's attention span was like a goldfish's sometimes...Attracted by a strong smell of meat, he stopped to a nearby restaurant and slammed the door open. "Ossan ! I need meat !"

Everyone looked at that boy who just barged inside.

"Oh ! I recognize him ! He's the singer from yesterday !"

The hungry boy sat down at a table and chanted "MEAT ! MEAT ! MEAT !"

A waiter came and served him their finest steaks. To his disgust, he swallowed everything in three seconds. "GIMME MORE !"

"Do you have enough money ?"

"Huh ? I don't have any !"

"WHAT ? You thought it was free ?!"

A customer interjected. "Give him a break !"

"Yeah ! We can pay for him !"

And Luffy ate...While wolfing down his 25th plate, he thought about how great the meat tasted here, Nami should taste it too...He slapped his forehead. _'OH SHIT. NAMI !'_

* * *

The sun was going down in the horizon, reflected in the cobalt blue sea. A man whose hair matched the sand was walking on the shore with his lady. The sky was almost as orange as her wavy hair, a wild strand or two fluttering in the gentle marine breeze.

He stopped in awe. "Beautiful..."

"Yep, the sunset is nice..."

"I was talking about you."

Luffy increased his speed like a ninja. Where does the weirdo would bring Nami..? Arrgh ! Thinking too much was giving him a bad headache !

"Nami-hime ?"

"Yes ?"

"Come here."

Where would you bring a girl during a 'date' ? What's a date anyway ? But Nami's not a normal girl, she's a pirate...So obviously she must love the sea right ?...The beach ! He didn't check the beach !

"Nami-hime, you're so lovely."

"Thanks..."

"Can I kiss you ?"

He ran faster and faster until he spotted them on the shore. Why was Nami playing dress up again? Red suits her better...OI ! the weirdo's way too close to Nami AGAIN ! He wouldn't be a spectator this time ! He'd stop him !

"NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

"Luffy ?!"

She turned her head when Will was leaning forwards, making him kiss her on the cheek. Seeing this, Luffy quickly stretched his arms, wrapped them around Nami's waist and pulled, rocketing himself to her. The speed was too much, they both fell on the ground.

The almost knocked out girl rubbed her head "Ite...," and yelled "LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!"

He sighed in relief and grinned widely, he had accomplished his mission. "Phew...Shishishi, I made it !"

"MADE IT ? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I'M GOING TO KILL Y-"

"Nami-hime," Will extended his hand to her, she grabbed it and stood up "Let me handle it."

He looked at Luffy, his Colgate smile gone. "This is the third time you disturb us. Who are you to Nami-hime ?"

Luffy got up and answered as if it was the most idiotic question ever."I'm her captain, DUH !"

"I'm not talking about status here. Who are you to intrude into her love life ?"

The captain frowned. "..."

"You're nobody." The prince's voice was cold.

Luffy punched him.

"HOLLY SHIT, WHAT DID YOU DO ?"

Nami ran to where the poor man had landed five meters further. This action pissed off Luffy even more. He walked towards the two, the brim of his hat shadowing his eyes, grasped _his_ navigator's wrist and started to drag her away, saying nothing.

However, Nami was ready to struggle. She would not let this idiot ruin her plans. "Luffy. Let me go."

"Yada."

She raised her voice. "What's the matter with you ?!"

"What's the matter with _you_ ? You let this weirdo doin' strange stuff to ya !"

"He has done nothing wrong !"

His grip tightened. "He keeps touching you !"

"So what? Why do you care anyway ?!"

"'Cause...I'm...I'm YOUR CAPTAIN !"

"WHAT A DUMB REASON !"

"IT'S NOT ! NO ONE TOUCH MY NAVIGATOR LIKE THAT ! I WON'T ALLOW IT !"

"I DON'T BELONG TO YOU !"

Action taking over caution, he blurted out "OH YEAH ? THEN I WON'T SAVE YOUR HEARTLESS ASS ANYMORE !" He didn't mean it of course...He regretted it just after.

Nami was taken aback. So he thinks she's heartless..?

With a glacial voice, she murmured loud enough for him to hear. "Leave me alone...I don't need you."

His hold loosened by these words. Nami fastly seized the opening, whipped his hand away and ran, not even looking back once.

Baffled, he stood there and clenched his fists. "..."

The fairies, who had been watching the whole fight facepalmed.

"Oi, I'm taking care of monkey boy, Pinkie, go see the ginger hottie."

* * *

Luffy didn't move for a moment, with an unreadable expression on his face. He turned his head...The weirdo had disappeared. Growling, he began to walk in the opposite direction to where Nami had run, blasting trees with haki on his way. He finally arrived to Melody lake and laid down under the Babylon willow, his hat covering his face. _'It's heavy...!'_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You suck with girls, pal."

He lifted his hat a little and saw a blue fairy. "Don't wanna talk right now."

"Then you don't mind it if prince charming takes _her_ away ?"

Luffy immediately sat up. "WHAT ?!"

_'Gotcha'_ "Tell me...Do you know what 'love' is?"

"You mean 'the fist of love' ? Gramps always give me one, he's so scary..."

_'Wtf...' _"Let me rephrase it. Do you know what 'being in love' means?"

_'Being in love?" _He heard about it...

* * *

_***flashback one***_

_The D brothers were eating in a restaurant, back at Alabasta._

_"...So lil' bro, with that orange-haired chick of yours, I bet you're not a virgin anymore!"_

_The hamster gulped down his food "Virgin ? What does that mean ? Why do you bring up Nami ?"_

_Ace cocked an eyebrow. "Really ? How old are you ?"_

_"I don't get it." Luffy tilted his head to the side._

_"Y'know, Doin' horny things with the girl you're in love with..."_

_"In love ? Horny ?"_

_The whitebeard pirate couldn't help but chuckle at his naïve nature and ruffled his lil' bro's hair. " Eh, Still a kid..."_

_"I ain't a kid !"_

* * *

_***flashback two***_

_Rayleigh and Luffy were sitting around a bonfire, both resting after hours of training._

_"Luffy, how come your hat still looks brand new after all this time ?"_

_The rubberboy hurriedly snatched up his treasure. Looking very closely at the almost inconspicuous stitches on it, he smiled sheepishly. " 'Cause Nami always fix it !"_

_Rayleigh stared at him incredulously. "I thought you didn't let anybody touch it."_

_"I don't, but it's not anybody, it's Nami!"_

_The mentor blinked, then__ patted his shoulder. "...You found your Rouge? Being in love sure is nice huh, kiddo."  
_

_"OI, I'M NOT A KID !"_

* * *

Luffy pouted...Pff, why does everyone say that... "No..."

"Hm...It's when you really, really like some-"

"I'm in love with meat !"

"..Someone. And when you're next to this person, you feel butterflies in your belly, you don't like it when you're not together, you want this person to be happy by your side all the time. And if you want more, it's rated M."

Luffy scratched his head with a frown. "So...Nami's kinda like meat to me..." _'M ?'_

Yuuki tried hard to hold back his laughter. "Pshh...Y-yeah...Girls are like meat...Yummy..."

"Wait...You can eat girls ?!"

"Pshhhh...Ahahah, yes, they're delicious !"

"Oi ! Don't laugh !" Luffy groaned.

"Sorry sorry...Anyway, do you know what's that feeling when you see her with that asshole ?"

"No, but I hate it !"

"It's called jealousy."

"What ?"

The fairy massaged his temples. Oh boy, this was difficult. "Okay, I'm gonna make this simple. Imagine a kid neglecting a toy ?" Luffy nodded. "Then another kid comes and snatches it up. The toy's owner hates it and realizes how much he likes or needs his toy. He doesn't want to share it, seeing it with somebody else makes him jealous."

"I don't get it. If the kid really likes his toy, why would he let it go in the first place ?"

Yuuki smirked. "Tell me 'bout it."

* * *

"THAT MORON ! STUPID..! Dimwit..." Nami was in a park, somewhere in Cello town. She was glad that it was deserted, maybe because of the strange shaped fountains or the creepy statues, she could express her anger without being bothered...She didn't understand why Luffy was so mad nor why his words were painful...

A girly voice rang in her ear. "You're not very smart either you know."

"Oh, go away!"

"It's your fault if the boy with the straw hat acts like that...What were you doing with that jerk ?"

Nami snorted. "It's merely a flirt, his money is what I'm truly aiming for. Besides, what's the big deal, can't I have a romance with someone ?"

"Be honest. Who's in your mind all the time ? Who has always been ?"

"NO ONE !"

_ 'You tsundere...'_ Ai snapped her fingers and Nami's mouth moved by itself.

_**"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that, no man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that !" **_She started to walk away, but Ai didn't give up.

_**"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', he's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, honey, I can see right through you..."**_

"No you can't, fuck off !" Nami barked.

"Stop concealing your feelings !" Ai would use all of her powers if she had to.

_**"Girl, ya can't conceal it, I know how ya feel and who you're thinking of !"**_

Nami looked at Ai with half lidded eyes.

_**"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, NO !"**_

What a challenge. **"**_**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh !"**_

"No I don't ! stop that !"

"Make me."

_**"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love !"**_

"Yes you will !"

_**"I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out, my head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out !"**_

Much to Nami's dismay, the pink fairy chased her through the park. Horror. She'd choke her to death.

_**"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling, hon I saw ya hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up, when ya gonna own up that ya got it bad ?"**_

Nami growled. _**"****Woah, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no, NO !"**_

She dashed to the other side of the park, where the statues were. One of them was grinning, its teeth showing...It's familiar...

_**"Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love !"**_

She put her hands on her ears. _**"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love !"**_

So stubborn. _**"You're doin' flips read my lips, you're in love !"**_

_**"**__**You're way off base, I won't say it, get off my case, I...Won't say it..."** _The troubled girl's voice weakened.

Ai was feeling exhausted. _**"Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love..."**_

Nami closed her eyes. She could see a raven-haired boy with his trademark grin waving at her...

The answer was that simple.

Ah, dammit...

_**"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love..."**_

The pink fairy glanced at her tenderly and left, her job was done.

* * *

A figure stepped out of the shadows and crept behind a very pensive Nami. Sensing a dark aura behind her, a chill ran down her spine. But before she could turn around, the mysterious person lifted an arm and mumbled something.

"I won't let you say it. Never."

"!"

A sharp pain stroke her chest.

"A-ARGH!"

**Doki. Doki. Doki.**

She fell on the ground, a hand on her heart, it hurt as if it was going to explode. She tried to scream but couldn't. Only little cries came out. Her whole body was shaking, then convulsing. In her death throes, she clenched her teeth. Was she really going to die ? No !...She had lied earlier, she needed him...

**Doki. Doki.**

Slowly, the suffering ended. She couldn't move anymore. Her vision became blurry, her body and mind numb, the coldness enveloping her like a terrifying shroud.

**Doki.**

"L...uf...fy..."

**…**

And everything turned black.

* * *

Don't worry the others mugiwaras are in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 8: Sweet dreams

**Note**: To FlightWulf, actually I choose a song depending on the mood of the story...Like, a song/music which gives you the 'feels'...What the lyrics imply too...From my huge playlist x) Sorry if it's not clear...Time spent to write a chapter ? Hard question xD, I need the right music ('cause there are too many which fit) and to think about 'Would the characters say that ? Think that ? React like that ?' I'd say 2-3 days to think about the plot and 7 hours of writing...(and hours of correcting, ***SBAFF***) Anyway thanks for the reviews guys, you're awesome !:D

_Chapter 8: Fear, sweet dreams (Sucker punch version, Emily Browning)_

_**Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree ?**_

An orange-haired woman woke up on a hill, underneath an impressive blossoming tangerine tree. She slowly got up and looked around. The landscape was actually pretty nice. In front of her, the sea was shimmering with the sunlight, the sky was cloudless and down the hill, she could see a valley of red cosmos flowers and sunflowers. However, something was strange. Nobody but her was here, there wasn't a single sound, the wind didn't blow, everything seemed frozen in time.

_**Travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something...**_

"Where am I..? "

* * *

The mugiwaras were dining silently, only the noises of the flatwares touching the plates could be heard. At least, they were enjoying their food. The cook leaned against the kitchen counter.

"So, shithead," Sanji lit a cigarette "Do you know where Nami-swan is ?"

There, he said it. What everyone was thinking right now. Where was their navigator ? It wasn't like her to be late, and dinner was almost finished...It was odd. Said shithead gulped down his food and pouted.

"No, I don't..."

Usopp was anxious. Like him, she was, well, human, unlike all of their crewmates. That horrible title of 'weaklings' was a weight on their shoulders. "But Luffy, I thought you ran after her today ? You screamed 'NAMI ', as if something bad was going to happen..."

The pout turned into a frown. "Yeah I prevented that, but after we...Had a quarrel, she went on her own somewhere..."

"A quarrel ?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"It's not my fault ! He was doin' weird stuff to her !"

Sanji's cigarette crashed down in the ashtray "'He ?' Who's that ?"

"Will, y'know the big house's owner!"

"What?! What the fuck did h-"

Zoro cut him off "Urusai, ero-cook. Luffy, If you saved her ass, why did the witch get angry ?"

With all the inquiring looks staring at him, he gulped a second time. "I...Got mad too, and said something bad to her..."

Franky tried to break the heavy tension "Guys, I'm sure nee-san's safe !"

"Yes, Nami must have found a treasure hidden somewhere or something like that !" Added Chopper.

It didn't work. Sanji grabbed Luffy's collar violently and spit out with rage "You better apologize to her !"

"I won't ! She started it !"

Petals floated in the air and arms separated the two of them, breaking the fight before it could begin.

Enough. It's late, we should go to sleep. If she still hasn't come back, we will look for her tomorrow." Robin was the mature one.

No one argued back.

"Yohohoho ! What a dark atmosphere !"

* * *

_**Some of them want to use you..**_

"I'm so sorry. I had to do it..."

A man was standing behind a woman, sitting in front of a dressing table. They were in a splendid, yet dark room, only small candles were lit. Nonetheless, it didn't warm the place, everything felt so cold... He buried his head in the crook of her neck.

_**Some of them want to get used by you...**_

"..."

* * *

Luffy was turning around in his bunk, wide awake, unlike his nakamas, Zoro's snore annoying him to no end. Groaning, he deeply pushed his head down onto his pillow. He was confused. He didn't really understand that love thingy and wanted to ask Nami about it, but she didn't return...Whereas the others were worried, he wasn't. He figured that she was still angry (meaning she could scare away any bad guy with her temper) and probably sulking in a corner, or worse, avoiding him _again._

_"Leave me_ _alone._" Her words echoed in his head.

Damn it. Even when he closed his eyes he could see her pained expression clearly. Needless to say, he didn't get any sleep.

* * *

When morning came, _almost_ everyone was already prepared, dressed, armed. If a nakama was missing, they sure would look for him and not rest until they find him, moreover, this nakama was weaponless, Nami's sorcery climat-tact was still in the girls' room. Sanji was the most impatient to go, his dream of his mellorine having a sleep over and doing ecchi stuff with a guy terrifying him.

Although someone apparently didn't feel his killing vibes. The sniper was struggling to get their captain out of the men's quarters. "C'mon !"

Luffy pursed his lips "I don't wanna !" and stretched his arms around his bunk, holding it firmly. Usopp narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious ?"

As a reply, Luffy scoffed, then, avoiding his gaze, he finally muttered "She doesn't need me..."

Usopp scowled, but didn't say anything. What happened between them exactly ? Well whatever. This boy was too stubborn, he would not budge. He gave up and grunted as he closed the door behind him.

"What's mugiwara doin' ?" Asked Franky.

"He won't come..."

The mugiwaras looked shocked for a while. They all thought he'd be the first to look for her...Robin sighed softly. "He can guard the ship...Let's go." _'childish quarrel...'_

"Aa !"

The crew split up, this island was huge and it would take a whole day to explore it completely. Zoro, Robin and Usopp headed for Cello town, Franky and Brook went in the direction of the strange shaped mountains Sanji and Chopper made their way to Melody lake. They'd meet up for lunch.

* * *

_With Zoro's group..._

As they walked in the streets, Usopp scrutinized their surroundings and frowned. Those faces...

"Guys...Don't you think the citizens here are...Creepy ? They're always, but really, always smiling, at first I didn't notice..."

Zoro's eyes shifted to a funeral march passing by, none of the people looked sad or anything. "You don't say."

Robin turned her head to Usopp, with a poker face. "...Maybe they found Nami's body and that's why they are smiling."

The sniper slapped the air. "Oi, oi...Your jokes aren't funny..."

And they kept walking, stopping random people and asking them if they had seen their nakama, but the answer was always the same "No." Until...

"A woman with orange hair ? Yeah, I saw a pretty pissed one entering alone Sonata park yesterday night."

* * *

_With Franky and Brook..._

"Hey Brook, come here." The pair had followed a beaten track and arrived to a secluded clearing. At its center stood a tomb. Looking closely at it, they saw that someone has been taking care of it carefully, it didn't have any dust and a lily was delicately put on it.

"My love." Read Brook.

Franky scratched his head. "No name, huh...Why would someone bury his lover in a place like this ? Shouldn't it be in a graveyard instead ?"

The musician looked pensive for a moment, then replied "Maybe this person didn't want to let anyone see him mourning his loved one..."

"Are ya a poet or somethin' ?" Franky lifted his sunglasses.

* * *

_With the gomu gomu no user..._

Luffy was lounging on the Sunny-go's prow, staring at the vivid blue sea, at the waves...Thanks to insomnia, he was quite moody. It irked him that Nami was playing hide and seek with him... "meanie Nami !" He whined to no one in particular.

"Ehhh, you guys still didn't make up ?" Snarled a familiar boyish voice.

Turning around, he faced three small sparkling things.

"Yo."

"Hey~ ! We came to play~!"

"Hello !"

Their happy expression deflated when they saw that he wasn't smiling at all and had dark bags under his eyes.

"Nah, she didn't come back last night...Everyone's lookin' for her though..." He puffed out his cheeks.

Yuuki frowned at Ai _'You useless cheesy girl...Just do it right ! '_ She glared back at him.

"Don't look at me like that, I did my job perfectly," she looked at Luffy "And you, why aren't you looking for her too ?"

"'Cause I'm sure she's still angry..."

"Stop actin' like an idiot," Yuuki pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly. "Go get her already."

"I'M NOT ! The weirdo kept harassing her, I saved her and then she got mad ! She's the idiot here !...But if she really needs me, 'course I'll be there..." He whispered the last part.

"She's not mad anymore...Wait. Harassing ?! You mean, yesterday wasn't the first time that he flirted with her ?!" Luffy frowned deeply and nodded.

Ai covered her face with her hands "No, no, no, no, he wants her and then she disappears..."

Luffy's ears perked.

Kahou paled. "But he can't be love !"

"He can't," Yuuki paused."But what if he was planning something ? This son of a bitch is dangerous...We must find her ASAP."

Silence.

Their attention returned to the monkey. They blinked...He wasn't there.

"Fuck ! We have to warn him ! Where are the others ?!"

* * *

_With Sanji and Chopper..._

The little doctor was having a hard time at following his nakama, who was walking with a hastily pace. Catching up, he transformed into his reindeer form and sniffed around "I don't smell Nami's scent at all, she's not there..."

Sanji turned to him with half lidded eyes. "Well, duh. Do you see her ?"

"No need to be so bitter !" Squeaked Chopper.

The blonde chef didn't answer, his speed increasing every second. He didn't even stop when he saw three pixies breathing heavily coming to them, he just moved his hand back and forth, trying to shoo them away. He was freaking busy and couldn't care less about them.

"WAIT ! Your friends need you !"

He stopped.

"If we're right, Luffy's gone to fight Will and Nami's in danger !"

That's when he exploded. "CHOPPER ! USE YOUR NOSE NOW !"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The mugiwaras had gathered on Sunny's deck, it was lunchtime. Everyone was starting to worry, for they search has been unsuccessful or so. This was becoming serious and their captain wasn't there, Sanji and Chopper neither.

"Che, where's Luffy ? The others ? Did swirly get lost ?"

Usopp looked away and mumbled "They're not like you Zoro..."

Robin crossed her arms. "Did you find any clues about where Nami could be ?"

"Nah, nothing 'bout nee-san, but we found something creepy, a tomb well hidden in the mountains...And you ?"

"We found this," Zoro brought up a golden bracelet "in a park, but nothing else."

"It's Nami's..."

* * *

***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

Luffy's fist drummed on the massive mansion's front door. He didn't even bother to wait for someone, as he broke it open and barged inside. Alerted by the noise, a robotic little flower arrived, held a terrified look at his sight and ran away as fast as it came. "WILLYYYY !"

Will descended the stairs like a monarch, looking down pompously on the hall where he was. Keeping some distance between them, he said "Such rude manners...You're not welcome here, I suggest you to leave, you have no business with me." He rubbed a small bandage on his chin.

Luffy had retained two things : Nami wasn't pissed off at him anymore, so he wasn't the reason of her disappearance, and that this man was dangerous. Had he touched a single strand of her hair, he would kick his ass.

"Where's Nami ?" His voice was low.

The gentleman let out a sinister chuckle. "Oh ? Did you lose her ?"

He stepped forwards, the weirdo had turned creepy "Answer me !"

Will ignored the boy in front of him and clapped his hands, making a robotic maid enter. He said something in its ear, the robot nodded and left. His lips curving into a smile, he looked back at him. "I don't know where she is..."

Gritting his teeth, he continued on. "Why're ya smilin' ?!"

"You look quite pitiful. So, Nami-hime hasn't come back to you ? Blame yourself... If I recall, _you_ are the one who said such awful things to her, I would never... It's your fault."

He clenched his fists.

"...Maybe she left you forever."

"URUSAI !"

That was the last straw. Luffy sure had shown to the bastard that his fist was painful, he wouldn't mind do it again. He growled and sprinted wildly towards him, enraged by his words. The ominous voice, the smirk, the amused look...He was certain that he had done something...He was halfway to make him spit out everything when a white shield emerged in front of him. _'What ?'_

"I don't want to dirty my hands."

_**Some of them want to abuse you...**_

There stood a woman, dressed in a pure white long-sleeved cashmere gown, ornamented with lace and embroidery. She had short white kid gloves and a thick sheer cotton veil, attached to a coronet of orange blossoms. No skin was showing. "..."

_**Some of them want to be abused...**_

"Kick him out." Ordered Will.

The woman nodded and punched him in the guts with an incredible strenght. Luffy gasped for air and quickly backed away, surprised. She was very strong, he felt it. He groaned, the coward had sent somebody else to fight him...He stood up with a determined look. Fine. He wasn't Sanji and if a woman was standing on his way to get his navigator back, he would not hold back.

"Gomu Gomu no...Pistol !" Luffy threw a powerful fist right in her stomach. She didn't even try to duck it and landed on the hard marble floor then...Got up quietly, ran to him, his attack showing no effect.

"...Gomu Gomu no...Gattling gun !" This time, devastating punches hit her hard, she stumbled, but then dashed with an inhumane speed, retaliating with a vigorous high kick in his face.

Luffy put his hand on his bleeding lips "Ack ! Shit !" Her strenght didn't match her fragile appearance, the lack of sleep and food wasn't helping either...

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka !" She met the ceiling before crashing down on the ground, her white dress now tainted with her blood.

He attacked her again and again and again...But she always got up and fought back like a zombie.

_'Doesn't she feel anything ?'_

* * *

"We're almost there !"

Sanji, Chopper and the fairies were rushing through Harmonica forest, fearing the worst. It wasn't like they didn't believe in their captain, no, but when a nakama was also involved, he could go crazy.

They hoped that he didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Will who had watched the two with a bored expression, clapped his hands one more time. A big robot came, a dagger in a hand, a throne in the other. As he sat down like a king, he called "my love," she turned to him. He threw the dagger at her, which she caught without failing. "have fun."

"..."

Luffy was running out of breath, none of his attacks was working and now the zombie bride was swinging a dagger at him like a maniac. A blade caressed his cheek. Grimacing, he dodged the next attack aiming for his chest and strongly grabbed her wrist to make her stop playing with the small knife.

She head butted him. A little groggy, he grasped and pulled off her veil before she shoved him away.

He halted, his pupils shrank in horror as he gaped at the nightmare vision in front of him.

The woman's eyes were white and soulless. Her skin was paler than the moon, her face completely expressionless, not even caring to wipe away the trail of blood coming down her forehead. She looked like...A corpse.

It truly scared Luffy.

_**Sweet dreams are made of this...**_

Without her orange hair, you would have never thought that it was the same person.

"N-Nami... ?"

* * *

Yosh ! Two next chapters are coming soon, one's a special !:D

So...Why this version ? It's the creepiest one.


	11. Special chapter 2: Everyday

**Note** : So, why this little interlude? I deeply respect my followers, my readers. And the first ones may have thought that it was only a cute, fluffy fic, because I began the story like that. However, it was never meant to be only that...Don't get me wrong, I can write sweet stuff so sweet that it'd give you diabetes, but just that..? That's not the way I work...Sorry.

This is a song from Big Fish's soundtrack, a movie about a man, Edward Bloom, who showed the world that beautiful and poetic stories weren't only lies... :)

_Special chapter 2 UsoKa : Everyday (Buddy Holly)_

_**Everyday, it's a getting' closer...**_

A seventeen year old Usopp was running with enthusiasm. Grinning from ear to ear, he arrived in front of big and lavish gates, which he climbed up with no difficulty, he was used to it and _nothing _could stop a warrior of the sea like him!

_**goin' faster than a rollcoaster...**_

"Hop!"

He jumped off and looked around. Seeing that nobody was here, he sprinted again, only halting when finally reaching his destination. He gently knocked on her window and waited impatiently.

_**love like yours will surely come my way...**_

He was greeted by a lovely smile of hers, "Good morning Usopp!" making all his efforts rewarded.

Beaming, he replied. "Hello Kaya!"

_**a-hey a-hey hey!**_

"Will you tell me one of your amazing stories today too?"

"Nope! I have better plans!" Usopp extended his hand, "Follow me?"

She looked a bit startled, perhaps it was too bold of him? But she took his hand anyway, making his belly flutter.

Kaya grinned."Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise!" His happy mode deflated a little when he saw the door of her room opening.

"Miss Kaya, your breakfast is-Where is she?!"

_**Everyday, it's a getting' faster... **_

"Usopp, no need to be such in a rush!" She tried to scold him, but she was as overjoyed as him, the tone of her voice betrayed her.

Still holding hands, they ran through Syrup village. Some people would snicker at them "Kids these days..." but Usopp didn't care, well, he didn't before bumping into them.

_**Everyone said "go ahead and ask her"...**_

"Hello captain Usopp! Hello Kaya!" Exclaimed the three youngsters.

They spotted their intertwined hands and held back their laughter.

"Pshhhh captain, is she our first lady now?"

Usopp felt his cheeks burning, "U-Urusai!" and dragged her away from them, unaware of the small pink of hue on hers.

_**love like yours will surely come my way...**_

Once he made sure that they were far away from their mocking eyes, he slowed down the pace. She had a fragile health after all, and he wanted to make her happy, not to ruin her day.

"Nee Usopp," He glanced over his shoulder, then saw her looking away with rosy cheeks and playing with a strand of her vanilla-like hair. To him, in this moment, she was the prettiest girl he's ever seen.

"Everyday with you is fun!"

He lifted up his chin, then smiled, a little embarassed. "S-Same for me!"

_**Everyday seems a little longer...**_

They walked serenely, it was true, no need to rush, just enjoying the moment was perfect. They walked past houses, fields and to her surprise, Usopp stopped in front of a cliff. She wondered why he stopped, there was nothing here, only this made of stone wall covered with thick ivy. But Usopp was full of resources, he snickered and pushed away the wild plants.

A cave was well-hidden behind it.

_**Every way, love's a little stronger...**_

The cave was actually opened from the top, the sunlight enlightening the small pond at its center, filled with all kinds of gemstone, their rainbow beam-like colors shimmering.

She watched the scenery in awe. "Oh, it's wonderful Usopp!"

He turned to her, the gemstones weren't the only wonderful things here...

_**Come what may, do you ever long for true love from me?**_

She leaned hesitantly forwards, and gave him a delicate kiss on his cheek. Blushing furiously and stammering incoherent words, he fell in the pond. Her laughter was probably the nicest tune ever.

...

Usopp woke up in his bunk, his mind full of good old memories. He often dreamed of her, it wasn't the first time, but it would always fill his heart with happiness. Turning around, he couldn't help but held a silly smile. One day, he would come back to her, it was a promise.

* * *

This pairing is...Kinda obvious? XD

But I love it, they're sweet together!

Okay, the next chapter isn't that light-hearted, you've been warned c:


	12. Chapter 9: Tangerine

**Note** : This is the song that made me want to try and write this fanfic, like, really. By the way, the other music that could have fit ( only the confrontation) would have been the opening of Highschool of the dead...

Enjoy !:)

_Chapter 9 : Too late, tangerine (Led Zeppelin)_

_A nightmare turning real, I don't know how to feel..._

" N-Nami.. ?"

Luffy let out a little gasp, trembling. In an instinctive movement he took a step back, almost tumbling, suddenly feeling sick and nauseous as he saw the scarlet liquid running down her sickly pale cheek; as if she was crying a tear of blood, this nightmare was far too gruesome. "AAAH !"

He covered his eyes with shaky hands..She didn't wince in pain once, but the bruises, the wounds were there, her white gown was now reddish... He unreservedly hurt _her. _And she looked...So lifeless...

And yet she was fighting him with all her might, her damaged body always standing up.

His mind was breaking up.

Seeing her enemy weaken, totally unfazed, she delivered him a sharp cut on his arm and another one on his stomach, then another one...The gomu gomu no user didn't move, he just couldn't, his mind was too much of a mess. What had happened? What had he done? He stayed silent, enduring the pain and let his arms hang uselessly by his sides.

The boy seemed to have lost it. Watching him disdainfully, Will got up of his royal chair and stepped forward. So his little secret was out...

This was something he never wanted to see-ever. Luffy's own wounds were quickly forgotten, his determination to fight too, and soon he felt his knees gave up on him. Between the merciless cuts and kicks, his voice cracked. "Ni..ght...ma...re..?"

...But it was alright, he didn't need to be cautious, he looked so pitiful right now, therefore why not tell him the ugly truth ? Crushing his heart would be so much fun, way better than killing him...

Will embraced her by behind. "Stop, my love." She obeyed. Studying the boy's face in front of him, he smirked. This was priceless."You don't understand a single thing, don't you?" He asked with a disheartened voice.

What was the word again to describe it ?

Ah yes, horror.

His laughter was sinister, yet very amused.

Luffy lowered his head and bit his lips with so much force that they bleed. "..."

Eying his reaction contemptuously, he resentfully said "It would be sweet if it was only a nightmare," With a silky handkerchief, he gently wiped away the blood. Once he cleaned her face of all the hemoglobin, he continued "But you did hurt her...What a brutal man."

Luffy's heartbeat became unsteady as he began to shudder violently. However, he couldn't bring himself to talk, as what he said was true. His own hands were covered by her blood... "..."

Getting no answer, Will's eye twitched, no desperate cries? This was not half the fun he expected...Well, the torture would last longer, he deserved it.

"Won't you talk now? Are you afraid?" He put his forehead on hers, his features relaxing a bit and shut his eyes, enjoying her fragrance. "I will make you talk."

He reached his right pocket and threw something at him. Luffy's quivery hand picked up the small object...Nami's log pose. He clenched it with all the little strength he had left, Nami wouldn't let go of it, no matter what...

Will kissed her neck, then released her. Coming to him, his smile grew wider at his shocked look. He pushed his hat, making it fall on his back and grabbed his hair harshly, then whispered in his ear. "You see this ? Even in agony she kept holding it firmly..."

_'Agony?' _This pulled him off his torpor. His eyes went wide as he ground his teeth and pushed him away, then stood up with difficulty. He was still shaking, but horror was letting place to anguish.

"W-What do you mean ? What did you do to her ?!"

Backing away, Will laughed. "The question should be what you didn't do. Nami-hime cried and begged for your help, yet you never came, you never deserved her. You let her die."

Luffy's pupils shrank even more and his heart skipped a beat. Swallowing hard, he shrieked. "Die ?!"

Will shook his head, a sad expression crossing his face for a second, "Oh, her heart is beating normally, she is alive, medically speaking but," He turned to her. "She is just an empty shell, Nami-hime doesn't exist anymore. Her feelings, everything that made her the Nami-hime you knew and loved died..."

He moved his hand, making her come next to him. Looking down at Luffy with the corner of his eyes, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her, on the lips this time. She didn't react at all. He broke the kiss and turned back to him "Now she is mine !" His voice was overjoyed.

"You're lying ! YOU HAVE TO BE LYING !" Shouted Luffy, jamming his hat back on his head and putting the log pose in his pocket.

Will's elated look faded as his brows furrowed. "Look at her. She won't say anything, she can't feel anything, Nami-hime's heart disappeared." Then he asked mockingly.

"What was the last thing you said to her ? That she was heartless ?"

Luffy couldn't let fear take over anymore, he couldn't...Then why his limbs could barely move ? What had he done to her heart?

"See it by yourself." He murmured something to her, she nodded and walked towards Luffy who, although fear was starting to creep in his heart, seized the occasion and grasped her shoulders.

"Nami ! What did he do?"

"..."

"Nami, answer me ! It's a captain order !"

"..."

"N-Nami ! Snap out of it !"

Luffy almost yelled, out in desperation, as she didn't reply, her white eyes staring at the emptiness. He began to shake her in a rough manner, but she wouldn't pummel him, she wouldn't scream nor scowl...She wouldn't budge at all! Where was his navigator ?!

"Ahaha, futile efforts...Don't you understand that you lost her forever?" Will's voice rang in his ears.

"U-URUSAI!"

"ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE !"

***CRASH***

"Huh ?"

Without ceremony, the front door shattered into pieces. In the middle of the debris, Sanji put down his leg and stomped it on the floor, piercing it. A cigarette was nestled in his mouth, his face distorted in anger, accentuated by a vein on his forehead. Behind him stood Chopper, drenched in sweat and the fairies.

"NAMI-SWAN ! HERE COMES YOUR PRINCE !"

* * *

"What...?"

Sanji's cigarette fell on the floor, soon followed by high pitched gasps. The cook and the little doctor couldn't believe their eyes. They expected to see their captain beating the crap out of the villain and Nami not far behind but all they saw was a weak-looking and wounded Luffy, shaking like a tree... their navigator, the villain laughing devilishly at them and looking unharmed.

Will's eyes shifted to them, serious again and muttered in his beard. "So close..." Then spoke louder.

"Who are you? This is trespassing, leave now."

"You fucker! What happened here ?!" Yelled Sanji, burning with threatening flames.

Chopper ran to them. "Luffy! Nami! Are you alright?!"

The fairies stopped dead in tracks, horrified. "No..."

Sensing true danger, unlike that pathetic-looking boy, Will paused. He was no fighter, he had to do something, quick. He clapped his hands. Chopper increased his speed, that puddle of blood was NOT good at all. Luffy's eyes turned to the sparkling things.

"You ! Make her sing something !" Luffy bellowed, yanking away Chopper's arm trying to make him loosen his hold, tensed as it was, it must hurt. Chopper turned to Nami then, and shrieked. "WAAAA!" The fairies gaped, but Yuuki was the first to react.

"We can't..." He lowered his head with the others.

"What ?!"

Looking at their way, Sanji's flames grew greater, ready to show that he wasn't in the monster trio for nothing, "You're going to pay!" and sprinted towards the shitty bastard but was stopped by two massive robots with swords. "I don't think so."

Sanji grunted, then shouted "Premier hachis!" He jumped and kicked one of the robot right in the stomach, then turned to the other, dodged his sword and countered back with a high kick. "You small fries!"

Luffy thanked him mentally. He would take care of Will too, but right now he needed to wake up Nami, he had to...But how? She was so close, yet so out of reach...

"Wake up Nami...I know you're stronger than that."

"..."

"I...We need you now!"

"..."

Chopper and the fairies looked at the scene in front of them, frozen on the spot. In a desperate measure, Luffy took off his hat and paused, holding it near his chest. Maybe if words didn't work, actions would? Would she wake up if he puts it on her head...?

Will wanted to see him drown himself in despair, but that blonde-haired man was destroying his plans. While the boy was completely scatterbrained he called for her and ordered, his eyes narrowing and with a small grin on.

"Finish him off."

Everything happened so fast. She stabbed his heart through his hat without any hesitation. The others couldn't prevent it, Chopper was too frightened and Sanji still kicking the robots' asses. Before everything turned black, he heard his crewmates yelling something...But most of all, that glacial voice.

"Too late."

* * *

"Lu-ffyyy !"

_That voice_... He opened an eye, saw the unmistakable orange and promptly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was back on the ship, on the deck. Had he taken a nap here ? He didn't remember...And what was this appalling dream ? The voice's owner crouched down and stared at him with a questioning look.

"Are you alright ?"

He looked at her, frowning a little and pursing her rosy lips. "I took a nap.. ?" He blinked.

"I must've, shishishi ! Yeah I'm okay!"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "And there I was worried for you, sleeping there all alone. Go back to sleep, I'm going to work on my maps."

Something stirred in his heart. He hurriedly caught her wrist and pulled, making her dive face first on his chest. Brushing off the forming pink of hue, she whacked his head. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Ite...It's you ! It's really you Nami !" Nami's fists of love were a good thing...Not the pain, because damn she was strong, but it meant that Nami's temper was working, everything was just fine!

Before she could react, she found herself prisoner of two strong arms. Luffy hummed as he placed his head on her shoulder, definitely liking her warmness.

Glancing over her shoulder she replied."Who else would it be, baka? You're strange."

He grinned sheepishly "I ain't, just had a bad dream, shishishi!" and tightened his arms around her.

It didn't matter anymore because she was there with him, the mystery feeling too, her tangerine scent soothing him.

"Did it hurt to see me like that?" She asked quietly.

Luffy gaped and felt a chill ran down his spine, then lifted his head, unsure if he had clearly heard her.

"What...?"

"Don't play dumber than you are, you heard me," She looked up to the sky, was it turning gray? "I'm sorry Luffy, I left you..."

"W-What are you saying..? You're here with me !" Her words alarmed him, he broke the hug and pushed her a little to see her face.

She smiled bitterly,"I'm not. You're still dreaming, idiot." The gleam in her hazel eyes began to fade away, her face losing all colors, she was starting to disappear...

Luffy's hand tried to reach her cheek, but this time it went right through it. He paled and stiffened, a knot in his throat. "Am...Am I...?"

Seeing this, Nami's features saddened. She gave him a last kiss on his forehead, making Luffy shudder, it felt like a delicate breeze.

"Sayonara Luffy..."

* * *

"NOOO !" The raven-haired boy woke up all of sudden, sweating a lot and clasping his blanket.

He scanned his surroundings, he was all alone in the sick bay. Chopper must have gone to sleep, he could see that the night had fallen through the porthole. His whole body hurt and was covered with bandages. He spotted his damaged hat next to his bed, on a chair.

He pinched himself and blinked. He did it again. Nothing...He was really awake...He inhaled deeply and placed a hand on his bandaged chest, desperately trying to relax his irregular heartbeat, but it didn't work, as his strained hand started to tremble.

_**Measuring a summer's day, I only find it slips away to gray...**_

All of this was true.

_**The hours they bring me pain...**_

Luffy commenced to breath heavily, his heart ached, gradually filling with pain, guilt and sorrow...But Nami's was empty, and perhaps it was worse...No, it was. It was hers at stake, and he hadn't been there on time...

_**Tangerine, tangerine...**_

He bit his lips, then stretched his arm and grabbed his hat. He stared at the big hole on it for awhile...Nami would never do that, this...Soulless doll was _not_ her. He tossed it on his head with force. Where was she? Where was her heart?

_**Living reflection from a dream...**_

"_Sayonara"_

This dream seemed so real...

_**I was her love, she was my queen...**_

He turned around in the bed. Of course, he couldn't calm down. He punched the wall next to him with rage. Franky would scold him, but never mind. Turning again, he faced the ceiling. Nami had always been a mystery. He never understood why though, but the moment he met her, he just knew that she had to be in his crew. She made him feel weird stuff he never really questioned about, because whatever it was, it felt just right.

Nami could be stingy and bark orders like a queen at him, yet he would always comply. He also knew that she could be kind-hearted. At first, he was hesitant about lending her his hat to fix it, being indebted for life wasn't that cool, but then she said that it was free, only for him. He would never let her go.

_**And now a thousand years between...**_

But he failed her... He closed his eyes tightly.

_**Thinking how it used to be...**_

A ghost of a smile crossed his face, as images popped up in his mind. All the moments they had together were fun, because he was never bored with her.

"_Gold? Where, where?!"_

"_Let me ask you again, who's the navigator on this ship?!"_

_**Does she still remember times like these?**_

No, he didn't have the right to smile. He pushed his hat down onto his head harder, covering his eyes. Because he didn't save her, she suffered...And she became _that. _He broke his promises, it was his fault.

"_I'll protect all of you!"_

What if her heart was gone and she would never be Nami again?

_**To think of us again?**_

Sensing a small thing in his pocket, his hand frisked it and brought up Nami's log pose. He blinked, his vision became blurry as something warm rolled over his eyes.

"D-Dammit, Nami..."

_**And I do.**_

Luffy couldn't care less about the flowing tears, the mucus running down his nose or the quiver. Losing her forever was _not_ tolerable.

No, it was unbearable.

"I need ya...!"

* * *

"Luffy! Everyone! Someone..!"

While running down the hill, Nami screamed, hoping that someone would hear her. This heaven-like landscape worried her, as nobody but her was there. She ran through the field, as fast as her legs could take her, but she didn't see the pothole in front of her and lost her balance, then fell. Laying down amongst the flowers, she wondered where the fuck she was.

She paused, remembering what happened before. The evil eyes, the horrible pain, the numbness and...The darkness.

"Did...I die?"

She sat up and hugged herself, rubbing her hands on her shoulders back and forth frantically. It couldn't be true right?

"Luffy, I need you right now...!"

* * *

Will didn't tell everything huh? I'm evil, but I kinda hate it when the hero confront the villain and he's like "wanna fight?" then "oh yeah I've done [insert a long and detailed dark soliloquy] ahaha"...

He only told the consequences, not how, not why...


	13. Chapter 10: Promise

**Note** : I wanted to say thanks to you all, who spend time to read, follow and/or review, in particular Murasakiana. I'm so grateful, SO PUMPED UP to work harder! :D

Ah, this chapter was hard to write... Makes me think that sometimes I even have to sketch the scenes, their expressions x)

_Chapter 10: Get back on your feet! Promise (Suga Shikao, short version)_

Ai frantically tugged Yuuki's t-shirt and said quietly. "Hey...He woke up..."

Looking down to see monkey boy, he replied with a frown. "...Finally."

None of the fairies were smiling, all of them held a grave, yet sad look. Kahou was probably the most gloomy, holding his knees against his chest, his head resting on them. Unlike his comrades, he didn't turn around, he didn't want to see...

Her eyes watering, Ai's voice cracked down. "He's...crying..."

Yuuki's face darkened. Even if he would not admit it, because he was no sissy, seeing him breaking down affected him as well. He ground his teeth and cursed under his beard. "Fucking hell, first Kibou, now her..."

Motionless, Kahou sniffled hard, and when he couldn't take it anymore, broke into sobs. "I-I-I can't help him!"

* * *

_Lunchtime..._

Nobody was hungry.

To say that the tension was thick in the kitchen was clearly a big understatement, the eerie feeling of nice vacations was long gone and dead two days ago. The sound of blades sharpening could be heard, some words were exchanged about new and destructive weapons, the cigarettes' smoke was invading contiguously the air, the yohohings had stopped and even Robin's books had become uninteresting. Why?

That nice feeling was already broken when Nami went missing, but shattered into pieces when Sanji and Chopper came back, carrying an unconscious and wounded Luffy, both silent. They didn't have any explanations, although they tried, but what they recalled was unbelievable, a vision of a zombie-like Nami stabbing their captain was so wrong, none of them understood. However, Luffy wasn't near death anymore, Chopper really worked his ass off, barely resting, and no one ever doubted his doctor skills, he could wake up at any moment now.

Hence, they've been impatiently waiting for him to do so, for answers, since two days now, lost.

One thing was certain though: You do _not _mess with the mugiwaras pirates, once Luffy awake and they knew what happened, they'd show to the culprit what pain truly is.

Zoro was to say the least, pissed. "Will you stop smoking like that dartboard? Seeing your face already gives me cancer."

And so was Sanji. "Shut your fucking mouth cabbage head and get lost, like you always do."

The others watched their interaction and sighed, this was the fourth time in a row...

Zoro got up from his seat and walked towards him with menacing eyes. "You wanna fight?!"

Sanji glared at him and spit out "Bring it on!"

Tension was reaching its climax, even the weather outside seemed dark, as gray clouds were starting to form in the sky.

Their quarrel stopped immediately when the little doctor who had been missing lunch, entered the room with tears coming down like waterfalls.

"He woke up!"

Everyone rushed through the door within the next second.

* * *

Luffy woke up slowly, rubbing his red and swollen eyes, courtesy of crying himself back to sleep. His mind was in a daze, almost dull. Staring at the log pose laying next to him, he took a deep breath and put it back in his pocket. Hearing a noise, startled, Chopper turned to him then, his eyes became glossy as he said with relief and joy,"Luffy! You're awake!" and before Luffy could reply something, he dashed outside.

Soon, the sick bay door opened again and all of his crewmates had gathered around him. Usopp and Franky blinked away their manly tears, "Luffy!" "Mugiwara!"

"We're so happy you woke up!"

"You're back to the livings Luffy-san!" Exclaimed Brook.

"Back?" He asked with a weak and disheartened voice.

Robin gave him a small smile, "You've been out for two days, we were worried but Chopper really did his best, as always."

Hiding behind Zoro's legs, wrong way, the praised doctor cooed "You bastard! Your compliment doesn't make me happy at all!"

Zoro's eyes studied their captain, his brows furrowing.

If Luffy was happy to see his nakamas, well he didn't show it, as his face remained completely emotionless, his eyes unfocused. He spoke up with the same voice "Ah, I made you worry? I'm sorry," He looked at Chopper "Hey, I was stabbed in the heart, how come I'm still alive?"

Something was off.

Chopper let out small throaty noises, astounded by his words."The dagger actually didn't reach your heart, it was stopped by your pectoral muscle and your lung was slightly touched, also, your skin is more resistant than a normal skin, since it's made of rubber...We brought you back here with Sanji before the bleeding could become too bad...Your body is strong."

"As expected of our captain!" Usopp lifted up his chin proudly.

"Yeah! You're SUPER strong!" Added Franky, doing his star-like pose.

"Our captain is the strongest! Yohoho!"

Looking down at his wound, he murmured. "...Strong huh...? I'm not..."

Zoro frowned deeply, Robin blinked and Sanji who had been quietly standing at the entrance lit a cigarette.

Something was _definitely _off_._ While Franky, Brook and Usopp were overjoyed by the fact that he stirred off his coma state, they could see that Luffy wasn't himself.

***Growl***

"I'm hungry." Stated Luffy as he tried to get up and walk, but staggered on his way.

Chopper transformed into heavy point and quickly helped him to stand up, then scolded "Careful! Your wounds haven't fully recovered yet!"

Puffing out his cigarette, Sanji said coolly, "Food's already served." and motioned his hand. The three of them exited the room, soon followed by Zoro and Robin.

The rest of the crew exchanged glances, baffled. It's not like they expected him to get up and jump around joyfully but...Kind of...Looking around, Franky then spotted the damaged wall, there was some blood on it.

...

No, they noticed as well.

* * *

Meat never was that tasteless, thought Luffy while chewing his food without much motivation. Everyone eyed him around the table, waiting for him to say something. The tension didn't break, although they were relieved to see him eat, at least. It motivated the crew to do so too.

But someone was sick of waiting... Sanji's fist slammed down onto the table.

"Aarrrg! I can't wait anymore! Luffy, tell us what happened! Why did Nami-san look like that?! Why did she attack you?! What did Will do?!" His voice raised by each word.

Luffy didn't dare to meet his burning eyes, instead he kept his gaze on his plate. He swallowed the lump in his throat with difficulty, he knew he had to tell them, and that he couldn't stay silent forever but could he really tell them that he failed?

The others' eyes shifted between him and Sanji, a little taken aback by the straightforwardness of his sudden outburst. Robin crossed her arms and frowned, maybe it would have been better to ask that with more subtlety...

"I..." Began Luffy,"I...Dunno..."

"We all have been patient," Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "We waited for you to wake up, I'm glad you did, but now we want answers," He opened his eyes and roared "AND YOU 'DUNNO'?!"

"Oi...Calm down Sanji," Interjected Usopp, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up a bit, Luffy stayed expressionless. "He..." He stopped, he couldn't say it...

Shoving the hand away, Sanji almost chewed his cigarette, "JUST TELL US! WE'LL KICK THAT BASTARD'S ASS AND RESCUE HER!" then muttered. "He made fun of me... 'I'll take care of her', my ass..."

Zoro grunted, "For once, I agree with swirly, tell us Luffy." but kept cleaning his swords in a corner.

"I...I-" His friends had to stop, the boy's heart and mind was already a mess, although they deserved to know...The three fairies popped up among the dishes and looked at them with a serious look. Invisibility was quite convenient sometimes, but they couldn't hide anymore.

Oda, them again? No, this wasn't the time to sing or whatev-

"We'll tell you." They didn't even bother to say "Hi" nor try to smile.

The mugiwaras suddenly became interested, they decided to let them talk.

Luffy bit his lower lip and shut his eyes firmly.

* * *

"Before we do, promise us to not yell nor scream," pleaded Kahou while sitting down. The young pirates nodded, though Sanji didn't give a damn about keeping a promise like that.

Yuuki turned to Robin with only one eye open, "Hey babe, remember what we told you the first day you arrived?"

Zoro glared at him but Robin ignored the offending nickname. "Yes, I do...Why?"

One wrong word and they could go berserk, the fairies (and Luffy) could feel their auras igniting, that heavy atmosphere was really oppressing...They had to be prudent with what they'd say next.

"We make you sing what you truly feel-"

"Then why couldn't you make Nami-san sing?!" cut off Sanji.

Lowering her head, Ai said. "Our powers only work, when the feeling we represent is here...And there was no courage, no happiness, no love in Nami's heart..."

Horrified, Chopper spoke up "What do you mean?!"

His eyes hidden by his golden curls, Kahou replied. "There's nothing at all...Will erased her feelings, all of them..."

"If Will can control her like a mere puppet, it's because," Ai bit his lips, shaking. "She lost her heart."

Luffy let out an almost inaudible yelp.

Usopp's face became a paraffin white "She...She died?"

Yuuki shook his head. "Nah long-nose, her body's fine but she..."

"Became an empty shell." Finished Robin, her pupils shrinking.

Raising his shades, his eyes widening, the cyborg said. "Not feeling anything? This is worse than death!"

"A soulless body..." Said Brook, agape.

"This is pure bullshit! Nami-san can't be empty, her strength was very powerful!" Barked Sanji while rubbing his back, where a deep cut was hidden underneath his shirt.

Zoro crossed his arms. "...If you don't feel anything, you can push beyond your body's limits since you don't feel pain either..."

Shivering, Chopper squealed "Can I cure that?! I'm sure I can, I've trained hard for two years...I...I-"

Sobbing, Kahou retorted "No."

"Why would Will do that?!" Gasped Usopp.

"This son of a bitch's heart is rotten," Yuuki clenched his fists "He doesn't know mercy, however we don't know why..."

"Get straight to the point," Fumed Zoro "Can we save her?"

The fairies lowered their heads. "...We don't know..." They couldn't give them false hopes...

Sanji's eye twitched as he slammed his fist a second time. "What do we do Luffy?!" He shouted, turning his head to him. The others, confused, did the same.

Luffy abruptly stood up and stormed off the room without saying a word, avoiding their gazes. Zoro growled and chased after him.

A dark silence fell in the room.

"Why didn't you tell us before that Will was dangerous?" Asked Robin, trying to remain serene, though this information scared everyone deeply.

Kahou bowed on his knees. "We're so sorry...! We didn't think that he would hurt her, usually he only brings the newcomers into his never ending parade..."

Yuuki scanned him scornfully and grunted. Should they really them about this island's story?

"Never ending parade?" Repeated Franky.

"Haven't you seen..? Everyone's here is smiling, playing music and laughing...Always. It's because of him too." Answered Ai.

Usopp shuddered. "Yeah I noticed...It's so creepy..."

"Isn't it because it's a musicians' island?" Asked Brook, sightly offended.

"No, it's cuz he's manipulating the inhabitants' hearts." Said curtly Yuuki.

The mugiwaras were getting more and more confused with their explanations, apparently, Will that bastard could mess with people's hearts, but why did he do something so cruel to Nami? He had no reason...The words kept flowing, they learned that this island radically changed since he arrived here three years ago as it used to be a peaceful place before. The fairies 'forgot' to tell them about someone, the priority was Nami.

Currently, the crew was lost, what could they do without their navigator and a captain that seemed to be the shadow of himself?

* * *

Zoro followed Luffy's footprints on the shore, they were easy to identify, who else wears such floppy shoes? though it was becoming harder to see them with the rain pouring down. Well, fuck that. As he walked, grumbling incoherent words, he finally spotted him twenty meters further. He rushed, then halted just next to him.

Luffy was bent down in despair, his wet ebony bangs covering half of his face. His treasure was laying on the sand. He wasn't crying, the sky was already doing it for him instead. He turned his head to Zoro, who froze instantaneously. He knew that Luffy wasn't just weakened physically, but mentally too.

His onyx orbs reflected utter defeat.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?"

* * *

Nami took several deep breaths, calming down a little bit. For some reasons, the air had that strange musky scent that eased her mind. She laid back among the cosmos, some red petals delicately flew on her orange hair, and closed her eyes.

She couldn't be dead, Luffy and the others would prevent that, after all he did save her every time she was in troubles and though he was mad at her, he'd still come to her rescue...

"What are ya doin' here, Nami?"

That scolding voice...She opened her eyes and met an inquiring look just above her, then blinked.

"Bellemère?"

"Yup, that's my name, kiddo."

Nami stood up and gaped like a fish. If she could see her mother it meant that...No, no, NO! She covered her eyes with her hand. "I..." She gulped, feeling the anguish slowly rising, "...really died.."

Someone came by behind and not so gently slapped the back of her head. "Don't be stupid!"

Turning around, her eyes went wide.

"Nojiko?!"

* * *

Seeing his captain in this state made Zoro...Angry. He knew that deep inside his heart, Luffy had a thing for Nami... Hey, give him some credit, he was there since the start of their journey, of course he would've noticed... But now, the wench was in danger and needed him, yet he looked as if he had given up. Not acceptable.

"You look pretty shitty," He said as a matter of fact, then grasped harshly Luffy's collar with both hands, making him stood up "What are you doing?"

Luffy clamped his teeth and ignored his question, "..."

Someone had to knock some sense into him, and no one fitted this job better than the first mate.

"I said," He pulled him with force, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

This talk could become violent, however Zoro knew that something had to be done, and the harsh way would work.

Looking up to the sky, feeling droplets falling onto his face, Luffy then finally replied "Nothing..."

The swordsman was clearly pissed, he groaned, but then his lips curved into a smile, he knew what to say to make him react... "So, the witch lost her heart? Did she even have one from the start?"

_**The light comes in, from a break in the clouds...**_

Looking back to him sharply, Luffy warned. "Urusai..."

Zoro smirked wider. "Hey, if she stays like that forever,"

Luffy's hand moved.

_**That clear orange is what connects the town and the sky...**_

"Can we choose another navigator?"

_**Longing, pride, jealousy are always the ideals, the patchwork of someone's dreams...**_

"URUSAI!" Luffy's face distorted in anger as he threw a punch at him, which Zoro dodged by fastly releasing him and stepping aside, then fell hard on the ground. While spitting out some sand, he whispered, loud enough for him to hear, "Nobody else but her..."

"Then go get her." Simply said Zoro, glad of his reaction.

_**I don't want to lose anything! I don't want to stain anything!**_

Luffy punched the ground brutally, "Do ya believe I didn't think of it? I don't want to lose her! It hurts too much!"

_**But I can't go forward!**_

"...But I already did...I dunno what to do..."

_**Everything I ever wished for, all the things I ever wanted,**_

The first mate whacked his head violently, making Luffy's face meet the ground again.

"Bullshit...Luffy, what do you wish for right now?"

Luffy growled from the pain, but his features saddened, "...I wanna see her smile again..." then sat up.

_**If I obtained all of that, could that be called "happiness?"**_

Zoro placed his hand on his shoulder. "Stop doubting, you already have your answer. Don't think, just act."

He decided to let him meditate on that, besides he knew it wouldn't take too long, he had faith in him. Before leaving, he said. "Summon your courage, captain."

Luffy stayed under the ceaseless rain, drenched and silent, staring at the angry sea in front of him. The fierce waves kept splashing, the wind was becoming stronger.

What did he wish for?

…

That was an easy question. He just wanted her by his side.

_**These feelings that I can't understand, these dreams that seem like they'll disappear,**_

He found the key out of his abyss of doubts, and something woke up inside him, an untamable spirit. He couldn't let these painful feelings take over his heart and eat his mind anymore, he didn't have the time to cry nor drown himself in self-pity!

His ears perked when he heard from afar. "A storm is coming!"

"Yeah, let's get back home, besides we must get ready, tonight there's a masquerade ball at Lord William's mansion. 'Heard that he's going to marry that orange-haired woman, then leave this island with her."

_**I'm sure that if I connect with you, it'll be a promise.  
**_  
Luffy frowned deeply, grabbed his hat and jammed it back on his head. He suddenly felt stupid to have doubted of himself and of his nakamas, in this case, Nami. She was strong, and he'd reach her heart, he'd definitely get her back, he promised himself.

He got back on his feet.

* * *

Zoro entered the kitchen, totally soaked. Everyone looked at him, surprised as he sat back around the table without saying anything. Robin handed him a towel which he took and thanked her with a small smirk.

"So...Hum, where's Luffy?" Asked Chopper.

"Yeah what did you do marimo?!"

Opening his functional eye, Zoro replied. "Just wait."

"What-"

The door slammed open, letting the strong wind engulfing inside the room. At the entrance stood Luffy. Although he was as soaked as Zoro if not worse, he was burning. His eyes were threatening flames and haki was oozing powerfully around him. His determined expression made him look taller and his clenched fists showed no fear. To sum it up, their captain was back, and you better pray for your soul.

Zoro grinned. "What are your orders captain?"

"WE GET OUR NAVIGATOR BACK TONIGHT!"

* * *

Yeah, sorry, Luffy's no wimp, not gonna cry forever and badass Luffy is smexy!

This song is btw the 2nd opening of Tegami Bachi Reverse, a cool manga. In this season the hero encounters someone who "lost his heart" and will do everything to bring it back. Yup, the music's context is also important! A lil' clue, the fairies' names are what they represent in japanese, Kibou means "Hope".


	14. Chapter 11: You're going down

**Note** : Sorry for the late update, I do try to update daily but...I have been so busy lately...

Anyway I was wondering, would you like to see how do Will and the fairies look? I don't mind working on my drawings, coloring some for you! or perhaps you prefer let your imagination do the trick? Tell me and I update it with the next chapter! :)

Woah, too many good songs fitted this chapter x)

You waited for it, here comes the fight! (the first part)

_Chapter 11: It's on, fight! You're going down! (Sick Puppies)_

"_I was never really insane except upon occasions when my heart was touched." -Edgar Allan Poe_

Back to Thriller Bark, Luffy once stated that you gotta be brave if you want to marry Nami. Now, he only noted that Will was suicidal.

_**Define your meaning of war...**_

Usopp adjusted his yellow tie one more time, then looked at the others in the room. The fairies had actually been useful as they spied and collected informations for them. Following their advice, the pirates were all ready as if they were going to attend Will's masquerade ball, they needed to be stealth and careful they said.

"_The same thing that happened to Nami could happen to you!"_

The party was probably going to be the fanciest they had ever attended, everyone had to be dressed with the vibrant colors of royalty. Although they appeared so classy, the mugiwaras looked more like mafioso with their oppressing murderous aura.

_**To me it's what we do when we're bored...**_

"...Nee guys, playing dress up doesn't remind you when we fought Shiki? Nami's really good at getting kidnap-" *cough cough*"Luf! Your haki's strangling me!"

As an answer, the sniper earned a deathly glare.

_**I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop and it makes me want it more...**_

The pink fairy scrutinized them anxiously and so did her comrades. They might look strong, but in this case, it wasn't a question of physical strength, the bastard could crush your most fragile area effortlessly...

"Remember," She said, making them shift their gaze to her, "Even just once, if you get touched by his vibes, you're out. His powers can be horrific. Be prudent."

_**Because I'm hyped up outta control, if it's a fight I'm ready to go...**_

Luffy slipped on his blood red captain coat and put his mask on, then pressed down his hat onto his head and exclaimed. "...LET'S GO!"

"AA!"

Their confidence and gritty spirit left the fairies agape, yet admirative.

* * *

Ai turned to her two comrades with a determined look. "We're not going to be bystanders this time, aren't we?"

Yuuki hit his two fists together, causing his brass-knuckles to resonate. "Sure as hell not!"

Kahou wasn't grinning at all.

* * *

Every Cello town citizen was dancing with elegance on the Waltz of the flowers. Lord William had really excelled himself, the opulent ballroom was decorated with fine tastes, white lilies and orange blossoms ornamented the place, the greatest musicians of the island were here, the evening dresses swaying in rhythm were like a patchwork of sumptuous colors... (If he had to compete against Gatsby's parties, he would win easily.)

People were very excited, rumors said that he was going to announce his betrothal with the orange-haired lady who seemed to never leave his side.

Will glanced at his love again. The maids had really done a marvelous job. Her gown was a milky white with golden embroidery, she had a rose braid hairdo and a fancy lace mask was covering her eyes. He also looked like a monarch with his velvet deep blue mantle and silky shirt, everything was _perfect_.

Both were sitting on thrones, watching the crowd dancing. He cleared his throat then clapped his hands, and got everyone's attention. Little did he know that armed intruders were here, scanning his movements.

He took her gloved hand and got up with her, "Everyone, may I have your attention?" He asked smoothly. The audience went silent and the music changed. "All of you were invited tonight to celebrate a wonderful event," He gave his signature Colgate smile, "This beautiful lady offered me her heart!"

_**I wouldn't put my money on the other guy if you know what I know that I know...**_

The crow cheered but in the mass, the mugiwaras exchanged dark glances and Luffy cracked his knuckles, he barely could retain himself...

"Lord William is awesome!"

"Hurrah!"

To give them a little show, he kissed her on the lips with passion. "We will be wed soon!" The crowd cheered even more enthusiastically. The mugiwaras stood still but Luffy couldn't suppress his anger anymore and growled "fuck it!" then dashed, slaloming among the people.

_**It's been a long time coming and the table's turned around...**_

He extended his arms and grabbed harshly Will's mantle then rocketed himself to him. With the speed, he delivered him a strong headbutt, causing him to fall on his back with the royal chair. "A-Ack!"

_**'Cause one of us is going down!**_

Getting up, Luffy grasped Will's collar, who still hadn't recovered from the shock, then barked right in his face, at the top of his lungs. "YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH MY NAVIGATOR'S HEART!"

The crew watched their bold captain with surprise and mentally face palmed. Okay, the plan they had just made before just shattered into pieces. So much for trying to be discrete and careful...Well, it was Luffy after all, what did they expect?... They couldn't help but grin.

The music stopped immediately. The crowd's jaw dropped at the abrupt action, totally dumbfounded and confused. "Holly shit!"

Will's doll quickly reacted and put herself in front of her master like a shield then kicked Luffy in the guts causing him to back away reluctantly. Slowly wiping away the trail of blood coming from his mouth, Will stood up and dusted himself, then took off his mask, his crystal eyes turned gray as he seethed. "You...You're still alive..."

_**I'm not running, it's a little different now...**_

The mugiwaras hurried and stood next to their captain with a defiant expression. Luffy threw his mask on the floor (and so did everyone) revealing his eyes burning with rage. He hit his fist against the palm of his other hand, then yelled. "Damn right! And We're here to make you pay and save Nami!"

However, Will didn't flinch. He just sighed...He had something that this pathetic boy hadn't, self-control. So what, he came here with his friends to try again? Fine, he'll crush all of them. He smirked a little, recalling when they ran away in a hurry last time. Pitiful.

"...You still haven't given up?" He took off the glove of his right hand, "And you brought along more people...What a sad bunch of sailors, just looking at you makes me laugh. Nonetheless, you ruined our engagement party," He bellowed the last part. "I'm _very_ annoyed now."

Luffy retorted with hatred. "We're not sailors...We're pirates. COME HERE AND FIGHT!"

_**'Cause one of us is going down!**_

He ignored Luffy and moved his right arm his a circular motion. "Rage." A red light came out of his hand then traversed the room, touching everyone on its way except the mugiwaras. The citizen's eyes changed color as they stopped gaping.

"What did you do, son of a bitch?!" Shouted Sanji, stomping his foot on the floor.

Zoro, Brook, Usopp and Franky brought up their weapons, Robin was in attack mode, Chopper had already turned into heavy point. They all were ready to retaliate.

Will clapped his hands again, then locked his eyes with Luffy's. "You're not the only one with a devil fruit."

A dozen of robots with weapons arrived fastly in front of him and her. Will grabbed her wrist,"Have fun with the doki doki no mi and my dominions." Then smiled and escaped with her while they still could.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Screamed Luffy.

"Kill...Kill, kill, kill, KILL, KILL!"

The pirates slowly turned around, the voices which had been quiet were getting louder..._Oh. Oda._ All the guests were staring at them with glowing scarlet eyes and were smirking devilishly. A drop of sweat rolled over Usopp's forehead and hit the marble floor. They were at least one hundred. All of a sudden they sprinted toward them like waves of enraged zombies.

"SHIT!"

Luffy looked at his crewmates with a solemn look and commanded with the composure of a true captain,"I'll leave them to you. I'm going forward."

The tone of his voice left no room for any arguments. Everyone nodded, even Sanji who chewed hard his cigarette. Then Luffy ran, bewildered, after them.

_**Define your meaning of fun, for me it's when we're getting it done...**_

Soon, the crew was surrounded by the enemies. Zoro smirked and pulled off Wado Ichimonji of its sheath.

"...Finally some action!"

* * *

_Dammit_. That's what Luffy thought while running in this freaky labyrinth. He was supposed to pursue them but he got lost on the way. He grunted. He knew that it was his fault, the plan was to knock him out by behind, in surprise, but he deeply hated it when he touched her like that, whether she could feel it or not. And action threw over caution.

_**I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop, so get ready for another one...**_

He tried to use his haki, but didn't sense anything at all, he turned to the left, hoping he was in the good direction. He felt determination and anger rose inside him, he would _so_ beat the coward's ass. Doki doki no mi, just that name suck!

Unknown to him, the fairies were playing their part in this too.

* * *

"My love, you will fight for me, will you? You will kill each one of them for me." Asked Will, knowing her answer already. She nodded. They were in the armory room, and for once he was glad that his father was so fond of weapons, a passion that he taught him during his childhood.

He handed her two swords and gently kissed her forehead. Her softness soothed him. If this was the ultimate fight whose she was the prize, he would do anything, even dirty his hands. Those...Pirates were so full of themselves...And that straw-hat boy, he would take care of him personally.

"We won't let you crush somebody else!" Shrieked three high-pitched voices in unison.

The fairies appeared between him and her. Will massaged his temples, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, _you_. I saw you last time with the weak-looking boy and I was wondering why...But you and me both know that you can't do a single thing."

"We can try!" Shouted Kahou while flying toward her, then reaching her, he put his small hand on her chest.

Will cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kahou's head turned to him and bellowed, "If we can't save you, we can at least try to save her!"

Ai stared in terror at Will's mouth curving into an evil smile. Yuuki flew in front of her so she couldn't see that anymore.

_**Let's take a trip down memory lane (do you remember me?)**_

"Didn't you learn last time?" Will caught and squeezed Kahou who let out small squeaks, "It's true, you can't save me, but you can't save her either."

"Stop!" Roared Yuuki.

_**The words circling in my brains (and what you did to me)**_

With a sly grin, he pulled off one of Kahou's wing with no mercy."AAARGH!" He continued, "Your stubbornness cost the death of your friend, and now yours!" He pulled off the second wings, "A-ARRGH!" Then released him.

Kahou fell on the floor, his white t-shirt becoming red. His two friends rushed by his sides. Slowly, a little puddle of blood formed around him.

"You're a...A monster!" Cried out Ai.

His head lowered, Yuuki seethed between his clenched teeth. "I hope they'll kill ya."

Before leaving with her, Will gave them a scornful look. "How miserable."

* * *

"Zoro! Don't hurt them, they're just citizens!" Hollered Chopper.

The swordsman ground his teeth, it was true...Fine, he would slash them _gently_. However they were really bothersome as they kept attacking them, those mindless zombies. Whatever they did, they always stood up...And the crew had been separated among them...Sometimes he would glance over his shoulder to see if _she_ was alright.

_**You can treat this like another all the same...**_

Four of the robots were already down, they weren't even strong, but this was taking too much time.

"Drop dead!" Yelled a robot and ran toward Brook who was busy shoving away the citizens. Then, by behind he lifted his sword, but Brook reacted hastily and spun around. "Too late, YOHOHO! Hanauta Sancho," He had the time to lower Soul Solid before the robot exploded. "Yahazu Giri."

Five down.

"KILL, KILL, KILL!"

"They're really annoying!" Yelled Franky before dodging some of them, "Franky radical beam!" and fired an explosive laser beam right on the robot in front of him. Six down.

Usopp ducked a man jumping over him then, turning around he aimed the robot which was chasing him and shot an explosive Pop Green."Guys!" He called, "I don't know how long I can keep up before I run out of pop greens! We should hurry!" Seven down.

"Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano!" A huge limb sprouted and literary crushed down three robots. Ten down. "We have to destroy them quick, the others are just lackeys, Will is the main target!" Said Robin while running.

Both Chopper and Zoro toward one of the remaining robots "Kokutei Rozeo!" The opponent winced in pain, "**Don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain**! Daibutsu Giri!" Zoro slashed the robot in several pieces. Eleven down.

Sanji who was all alone was chased by many citizens. One of them caught his purple shirt and ripped a part of it. "Che!" He jumped over them with great speed and appeared in front of the last robotic enemy "Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot!" and the last one was finished off.

"We can't fight the others seriously, let's run!" Exclaimed Usopp, already far away.

* * *

"Oi! Kahou, still alive?" Asked quietly Yuuki while shaking him.

"Hey stop that! Can't you see he's hurting?!" Scolded Ai.

"S'okay," mumbled Kahou, "Help me to get up," His two friends did what he said and supported him, "...We must protect them," He clenched his fists, "We can't let the same tragedy happen twice!"

"But that man really lost his mind!"

"Stop whining pinkie, Kahou's right. We ain't no fighters but we can do that!"

* * *

"What a funny face Nami! As if you had seen a ghost!" Laughed Nojiko while draping her arm over her sister's shoulder.

"But...But...But!" Stuttered Nami with a quivery voice.

Bellemère crossed her arms. "Stop gaping like a fish kiddo. First, you're not dead, same for Nojiko," Nami sighed deeply in relief, "Second, answer my question. Why are you here?"

Nami looked all around her. "I don't even know where I am, I don't understand..."

"You're in the depths of your heart and soul lil' sis!" Nojiko grinned while ruffling her hair.

"...What?"

"Let's say we're in _your_ world Nami. Haven't you figured? Everything's here is what you like and love. That's why we're here huh?" Added Nojiko, grinning widely.

Bellemère motioned her hand. "Look, Nami. Everyone's here."

And it was true, from afar she could see Genzo, Cocoyashi's inhabitants and of course, her crew waving at her...How didn't she notice them before? If this situation wasn't so strange, she would've beamed and squealed in joy...Wait.

"Someone's missing..." She muttered to herself.

Bellemère scoffed without ceremony. "Ha, you mean the scrawny brat?" She laughed at seeing Nami's face turning slightly red, "Bullshit. He influences this whole place! But you kinda prevented him from entering here...idiot...Though you love him for sure!"

"..." Nami gulped, but there was no reason to deny it here...She suddenly felt very stupid.

"Will you ever tell him?" Whispered Nojiko in her ear.

Nami backed away. "No, never! I-I mean why should I? He only sees me as a nakama, he's asexual...And a moron. A true baka. And...And..." She was running out of excuses.

Bellemère grunted. "I didn't raise ya to be such a coward. Moreover, what's up with these made-up statements? Just tell him!"

Nami puffed up her cheeks and looked away. "..."

Nojiko lowered her head, then said quietly. "...Anyway Nami, you should go back now."

Nami's brows furrowed as she turned her head to her. "I don't know how to...And why do you sound worried?"

Nojiko bit her lips. "You can't stay there for too long..."

Before she could reply, Bellemère puffed out her cigarette then moved forward and hugged her daughter. Nami blinked a tear away, her mother's embrace was warm and reassuring... "Nami," whispered Bellemère softly, "This place held happy memories...And others not so happy. You can't stay there." She patted her head.

"Find your way back."

* * *

"Geh! Why am I stuck with you?!"

"Urusai ero-cook and keep running!"

The monster duo was running in a long corridor, chased by some zombies, both clearly pissed and not enjoying their moment together at all. This mansion was fucking huge...! They were so engrossed in their quarrel that they didn't turn in time and crashed against the door in front of them.

With the speed, they broke the door open and fell on the floor, Sanji on top of the swordsman.

"You have three seconds before I slit your throat open." Warned Zoro.

With a face of utter disgust, Sanji shuddered and quickly got off him. "Eww..." Checking around then, their eyes fell upon a majestic painting.

"...Looks like the evil woman." Stated Zoro.

Sanji abruptly kicked Zoro who defended himself with his katana. "Why would you do that?!" He barked.

"Nami-san's cleavage is more beautiful!"

* * *

"We must lose them! We can't run like that forever!" Exclaimed Franky.

Franky, Brook and Robin turned to the right and entered a random room, quickly closing the door behind them. They took many deep breaths, glad to have finally some rest. They were in a lavish office, with old bookshelves and an ebony desk was in the middle of the room, covered by some paper sheets. It tickled Robin's curiosity as she approached the furniture, using her powers to look at the papers.

Her eyes widened. "You should see that." The cyborg and the musician came closer.

"A wealthy heir disappeared, taking with him all the riches of his family." She read the title of an old newspaper, then took another which was laying next to it. "A pleasure boat shipwrecked during a storm, causing several deaths..."

Brook frowned. "Oh? Some people have skeletons in their closet..."

* * *

Usopp and Chopper were running in no particular direction. They blinked, puzzled, realizing that they went back to the ballroom... Nonetheless, nobody was here, and they thanked Oda for that. Maybe taking a small break would be good...

"Phew..."

"Wonder where did the others go..." Said Chopper, inhaling and exhaling loudly.

The sound of a blade scraping the marble floor behind made them stop dead in tracks.

Usopp and Chopper looked over their shoulder. Zombie-Nami was right behind them with two big swords. She made a step forward.

"WEEEE!"

"RUN CHOPPER RUN!"

And they dashed like mad for a long time, never looking back. Fear forced them to increase their speed, because they just knew that if Nami caught them, they'd be so screwed. Usopp then dared taking a glance behind. His eyes popped out of their sockets.

"YABEEEE! SHE'S STILL AFTER US!"

* * *

_**It's been a long time coming and the table's turned around...**_

Luffy was panting heavily but his fatigue vanished the moment he met that pair of mocking gray eyes. The bastard just stood there, in the same hall where he fought before.

_**'Cause one of us is going down!**_

"I found you...You can't run anymore."

_**I'm not running, it's a little different now...**_

"Well done!" Will grinned and walked to him with a serene pace.

The gomu gomu no user really thought that he wanted to meet his doom.

"We're finally alone...Do you know, while we are here, _she_ is killing your friends."

"URUSAI AND FIGHT!" Roared Luffy with infuriated eyes before dashing in a fury.

_**This is hardly worth fighting for, but it's the little petty shit I can't ignore...**_

What a barbarian, thought Will. He would show him that his harmless look is just a facade, and that he was wasting his time...

_**With my fist in your face, and your face on the floor...**_

Though he didn't get the time to think twice before Luffy's fist met his face with full force.

"AUGH!"

Will landed several meters further...He got up with difficulty.

"YOU'RE JUST A WEAKLING WHO CAN DO NOTHING BUT TALK!" Yelled Luffy. A vein popped on his forehead as his haki blasted the windows.

Will's bruised face remained calm as blood came down his forehead, tainting his sandy blond locks. He wasn't showing it but he was boiling inside.

Watching his enemy getting up, Luffy ran and jumped, a clenched fist in the air, ready to deliver him the last blow.

Will's eye twitched as he quickly took off his second glove and put his hands in front of him, "Fear." A black light hit Luffy's chest as he was just above him, his fist stopped mid-way, "Argh!" and he crashed down next to Will.

_**It'll be a long time coming, but you got the message now...**_

Luffy placed a shaky hand over his chest...What had he done? What was that? He couldn't get up!

"You shall be proud," Will harshly stomped his foot on his head.

_**'Cause I was never,**_

He pressed down harder. "I'm serious now."

_**Yeah you're the one that's going down.**_

Luffy's eyes widened in pure shock as his mind became clouded.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Next chapter: The truth is revealed, blood and tragedy!


	15. Chapter 12: For whom the bell tolls

**Note: **...This is the one and only chapter horror/tragedy... Warning?

I'll be honored if you take time to go on deviantart and type my username. There's only one pic, it's my surprise for you guys! (But I can't put the link here...) It's how they look! :D

This chapter is long, dealing with 13 actors at the same time is hard. And I have pretty little confidence in my battle scenes...Sorry.

But...Enjoy?

_Chapter 12: Inner demons, for whom the bell tolls (Metallica)_

"We're dead and long gone..."

"You're all alone..."

"You weren't strong enough..."

"AHHH! MAKE IT STOP!"

His paralyzed body prevented him from moving even a bit. He couldn't shut his eyes nor put his hands to his ears...He was forced to see _them_ and hear the horrible whispers they kept repeating...The sight of their rotting maimed bodies made him want to puke, yet he couldn't...Without even batting an eye, Will had stopped him. He hated it, but Luffy was trapped.

He let out another deafening scream when Zoro's head rolled on the floor next to him, still grinning.

Will's foot switched from his head to his back and kicked him. Eying him with a condescending look, he snickered softly, this was deliciously entertaining. He threw himself in the belly of the beast and rubber powers wouldn't change a thing. "You can feel it, don't you? Your heart dwelling in fear..."

"Let's finish what we started last time, shall we?" He licked the trail of blood coming down to his mouth, "I'll pleasantly crush you." He shot another black light.

Luffy couldn't do anything but watch in terror when _she_ appeared amongst the others, then, smiling, she ripped off her heart from her half-decaying body. "Death is so much fun Luffy!" She exclaimed while laughing uncontrollably.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Filthy dog, this has only begun.

* * *

Hearing a scream that seemed like one of an animal's, the fairies exchanged a last and dark glance, feeling bravery rushing in their veins.

"Let's fulfill what we vowed." Seethed Yuuki between bared fangs.

"Time's running out anyway." Said Ai before taking off her tiara.

Looking up, Kahou mumbled. "I wanna come...Don't care 'bout the consequences..."

"You, you stay here!" Warned the two in unison.

* * *

_Second floor..._

"I heard someone screaming!"

"It's the last of our problems now, Chopper!"

The weakling duo was desperately trying to escape from the claws of the zombie-nami who was swinging furiously her swords (slashing everything on her way) aiming dangerously at her preys right behind them...Gosh she was tenacious!

Their faces went white when they reached a dead end. Usopp grunted and spun around. "Midori Boshi: Devil!" He frowned a the thought that he just used his last pop green...

They had approximately ten seconds to run before the orange-haired monster slashed the plant in two...

* * *

"This room's fucking creepy." Stated bluntly Zoro as he looked at all the paintings and photographs on the wall with disgust.

Sanji's eyes shifted to him, "Agree, I love my angels," Zoro snorted at this, "But I'd never do something that makes me pass for a psycho," then turned back to the biggest painting, "...Same shade of orange..."

Both blinked when they heard the sound of footsteps getting closer, and judging by the tantrum, it was surely a horde. "KILL, KILL, KILL!"

"Damn it!" Bellowed the swordsman before slicing the wall, destroying all the paintings on the way...Which was not a bad thing. "Gotta take a shortcut!"

* * *

_Third floor..._

"C'mon here." Gestured frantically Franky, looking intrigued.

Approaching with quizzical expressions Robin and Brook studied the thing he was pointing at. A majestic golden glass-frame...or rather what was inside of it.

Robin folded her arms over her chest and said as a matter of fact. "It's a marriage certificate."

"William..." Began to read Brook, although he was too lazy to quote his full name, "...And Jill Eiai..."

* * *

Will rose his foot and kicked Luffy on the side, causing him to turn on his back and face him, then stomped with force on his chest, knowing exactly where she had stabbed him. "The doki doki no mi is amazingly powerful, don't you think? I can control people's heart and their feelings as I wish; erase, increase, even create feelings...I think I'll be toying with you until I'm satisfied."

Over his shoulders, Luffy could see his nakamas' corpses staring at him, as if they had come closer...Freakishly frightening...

His mind was screaming to him _'get up!'_, but that feeling crawling inside him was almost making him suffocate, his worst fears were before his eyes... "U...Urusai..." He choked out.

Will grinned sadistically, "Helpless insect...You can't do anything..."

A light crossed Luffy's eyes as he reminded him _why _he was here in the first place. Battling pain and fear, all he managed to say was. "...I'll...S-save her!"

Something snapped in Will. He twitched as he spit out in Luffy's eye in a rather non-gentleman manner. "How presumptuous!" He pressed down on his wound threatening to open, "Ar-rgh...!"

"You failed her! It's too late!" His voice weakened but he pressed harder, "She needed you and you weren't even there...Dying would be a fate too gentle for you, you only deserve to suffer..."

"STOP IT MOTHERFUCKER!" Yelled a hoarse and manly voice.

Before Will could turn around, someone grabbed harshly his mantle and pulled, making fall hard on the ground, then crouched down next to Luffy and shook him violently. "Ah man, got here on time,"

"Who on earth are you?!" Spit out the shocked prince. He balled his hands as he got up.

Despite the infuriated look in his cat-like eyes, the man turned to him for mere seconds and grinned, "You don't recognize me, bitch?"

Will gasped a bit as he was taken aback. "You're...How? Why?"

The man showed him his middle finger and opened his blue wings as much as he could, like a shield. "T'was damn time for me to honor my name!"

* * *

Zoro and Sanji were dashing throughout rooms, cutting and kicking everything blocking their path, sometimes checking behind them. Yeah, the zombies were still after their asses...

The blonde chef increased his speed, advancing Zoro and turned around a corner, "Wonder where Robin-chwan is-OUTCH!"

The thing he had just bumped into grunted, "Ite..."

"Wait for me swirl—Eh?"

* * *

A navigator couldn't get lost, and here she was...Nami swallowed her pride and groaned in exasperation. "Find my way yeah, easy to say..." She mumbled to herself, walking in no particular direction.

This place-her world? Her heart? She didn't understand, but one thing was certain: It was strange.

Everyone disappeared behind her, the sky was changing colors for no reason, and she commenced to feel insecure, turning here or there, where would it lead her? Was it the beginning of a path or the end of another?

Being a damsel in distress sucked. She didn't even know who was the culprit...However she would_ not_ whine or anything, she could handle it by herself, and she wasn't sure that her knight in shining armor (aka her rubbery idiot of a captain) could come this time anyway.

She kept walking until she entered a nice clearing, but frowned when her surroundings darkened, a chill ran down her spine...And her eyes finally fell upon something. She froze.

On the ground, a girl was on her knees and hugging herself tightly. Her hair covered her face but from her sobs, Nami knew that her face harbored despair and guilt, this girl was struggling.

Of course she knew, she was facing her 18 year-old self.

"I wasn't there when he needed me the most!"

* * *

After awhile, Brook finally broke the silence. "Franky-san, do you remember when we discovered a tomb hidden in the mountains?"

The cyborg scratched the back of his head with a frown. "Yeah...Why?"

"The tomb was taken care of with great attention, exactly like this certificate."

Robin snapped out of her pensive state. "What do you mean?"

"In my opinion, this Will isn't much of a mystery, because I've got the heart of a romantic!...Though I don't really have one anymore...Yohoho! SKULL JOKE!"

Franky growled, "Just explain!"

"Look at all the clues. Why would he keep all these things? Obviously something dark happened to him...And on the tomb, there was the same kind of lilies that are adorning the ballroom...I think that all of this is linked."

The raven-haired woman placed a hand under her chin. "...These things seem precious to him. Could it be...? Is that his wife's...?"

Franky's eyes narrowed. "It's true, we haven't seen his wifey...But if Jill was, or still is precious to him, why does he wanna marry nee-san? Why does he manipulate people?"

Brook shrugged, some pieces of the jigsaw were still missing...

"YADA! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! SOMEONE HELP!"

The three stopped to think and rushed to open the door, then, their eyes widening, they saw Usopp and Chopper being chased by...Her. They were coming straight in their direction. _Oh Oda_. It was too late to go back inside though, they began to run unwillingly along.

* * *

Totally ignoring the blonde, Yuuki shook Luffy again and again, the gomu gomu no user was muttering incoherent words, "...Dead...See them...Can't move..." Yuuki's eye twitched "Listen to my voice monkey boy,"

Will cursed in his beard and lifted his hands. "You changed your appearance...So what? Guilt." A gray light pierced Yuuki's chest, but he wouldn't budge nor wince. Will cocked an eyebrow.

He turned to Will and glared, "Ya think it'd do something to me? I'm already guilty, jackass." Then his attention returned to the motionless teenager. "Don't have much time..." His eyes glowed, "I can feel it...Pal, I'll help ya." He put his hand on his bloody chest "Summon!"

The monsters surrounding Luffy slowly vanished and so did his torpor...His mind wasn't clouded anymore.

"Heart attack." Said Will, his voice as cold as ice. This time, a scarlet beam hit Yuuki...Who fell on the ground, clenching his chest and gasping for air. Nonetheless, though the pain was barely bearable, he didn't whimper even once.

"Don't...Give a...Shit. M-my job's done..." He bellowed.

Will cracked his knuckles. "What did you do, vermin? You know you'll end up like her."

Yuuki gave a half smirk, besides his heart, his whole body hurt...The price to pay, he'd gladly embrace it without bitching."'Made...Sure...H-he'll...Kick your ass!" He shouted the last words.

Will's eyes narrowed as he shot a multitude of scarlet lights at him, while smiling. He'll make him shut up. Forever.

But he didn't see Luffy's fingers, then hands move.

* * *

Kahou was still where his comrades had left him, in the armory room. He was too hurt to fight, they said. He knew they were very worried about him, as he was the smallest, like their little brother...And he wasn't as courageous as Yuuki, nor as determined as Ai...But that look of pity, they could give it to someone else!

He was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. He stared at his wings laying beside him and bit his lips, he would never fly anymore...A single tear rolled over his cheek, his back was bleeding profusely, but he couldn't decide on whether hurt the most, his wound or being _useless. _"SHIT!" He shrieked as he stood up, using the wall for a support.

They were fighting with all their might, risking their lives and here he was; doing nothing.

The ghost of a smile crossed his face. _'Kibou'd have scolded me...'_

He snapped his fingers, "ENHANCEMENT!" He yelled before a golden gleam enveloped him.

These pirates were like rays of hopes to them, he would do anything to thank them. Even if it meant dying.

* * *

"Could you stay like that forever Ai-chan~?" Cooed Casanova while running, admiring her oh-so perfect curvy body.

Ai grunted, then ceased running. The monster duo looked at her with a questioning look as she took off her high heels. She grinned, "Much better," Then glanced at Sanji.

"I can't, it's dangerous for me. By the way, your love is sickening." She said with a deadpanned expression.

Zoro scoffed loudly as he watched the cook's happy face deflating, _'take that, trained dog!' _then took the opportunity to ask her what was bugging both of them.

"Why do you look like that anyway? And what do you mean by 'dangerous'?"

Switching her eyes to him, she replied honestly. "It's our ultimate form. Did you think we could only make you sing some songs?"

Both Zoro and Sanji sweat-dropped..._'Well yeah...'_

She continued "Our true powers reside in our voices...We make you sing because it's fun though." She grinned, "We enhanced our powers, hence this body. But if we use too much of our powers... We can feel very tired... Still, we'll play our part in this fight!"

Well, the half-truth...She didn't need to tell them that by each passing second, their lives' span shortened...Running out of their 'feelings' meant death.

The swordsman stayed mute at this, but felt slightly impressed, they didn't look lame anymore...

Sanji's spirit rose even more, a lady like her was fighting bravely...

Their small break shattered at the several echoes. "KILL, KILL, KILL!"

"Che! Let's go on!" Exclaimed the chef.

"Would be simpler if I just could slash them!"

* * *

Nami never wanted to witness_ that_. Recalling the past wasn't a good thing, but she was forced to _see _it, this memory and the feelings it held, she had buried them deep inside her... This world wasn't so heaven-like anymore... However, she did not yell or just say a word.

She felt her heart hammering, because she knew about what was crying the old Nami. All the crew felt it, the guilt to no have been _there_. She hadn't been there, she failed, and each time she saw the x-shaped scar she cringed inwardly.

Biting her lower lip with force, she turned around silently and quickly left without looking back, a pained expression on her face, she remembered clearly enough that moment in her life when she cried hard, back to Weatheria, when she learned about Luffy...It still hurt.

* * *

Will went closer to Yuuki and wondered how he could still be alive, then sneered at his face grimacing in pain...But for his love, he could kill everyone on his way and couldn't care less...

He stepped on his hands, so hard that the sound of breaking bones could be heard. "Arggh!"

"You know, I could erase you, like I did with your white friend, so weak..."

Lifting his head, Yuuki replied with ferocity in his eyes. "Kibou...Was..N-not weak...T'was our...leader...Mur...Derer..."

Will made sure he broke every finger, but the blue enemy never cried in pain.

"She deserved it. The fairy of hope who wanted to 'save' me? How stupid."

Yuuki wanted so much to get up and punch him, yet he knew someone else would do it. Instead, he lowered his head and a memory flooded his mind, the same that was haunting the three fairies...For three years now.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"_We must help this newcomer, he seems so sad!"_

"_Eh, you always wanna help the most desperate people, stupid leader."_

"_Bleh! I'm hope after all!"_

"_Hello! We're the melodious fairies!"_

"_Those feelings are awful...Let me help you!"_

"_N-no...W-won't give...u_-_up_"

* * *

"She...Died...Her h-head high!"

Will let out a sinister laugh, he did have fun as he ripped off her wings and erased _everything _while squeezing the small body in his hand...Who would have thought she'd die almost instantaneously...

"You killed their nakama...?" Seethed a dark voice.

Will turned to the voice's owner, startled. Ah, he had almost forgotten his favorite toy...

Luffy slowly stood up, his raven locks covering his eyes. He glanced at Yuuki who was blinking away some tears, then cracked his knuckles. He could feel it, the rage invading his mind again, and Yuuki had transmitted him something, a bold yet elusive strength. His willpower came back tenfolds.

"Oh my, your body isn't paralyzed by fear anymore..? Tch," Will grunted and backed away, but then smiling he answered coldly, "Indeed, I killed that pathetic thing. It was very amusing."

Reluctantly, Yuuki shrank back to his small size and grinned quietly. He wanted to be still there to watch the bastard's downfall,"..Shit... just g-got real..." yet his eyelids felt heavy...

Looking up, Luffy's infuriated glare shooting daggers met Will's astounded eyes.

"You will pay." The tone of voice was so menacing and full of hatred that it gave Will chills as his self-control was gradually slipping away.

"So persistent..."

"HOW CAN WE GET RID OF HER?!"

Usopp and Chopper sprinting along with Brook, Robin and Franky rushed down the stairs, panting heavily, unlike them, the soulless doll chasing them showed no sign of fatigue or whatsoever.

"GEH! THEY'RE FRIGGING ANNOYING!"

Zoro, Sanji and Ai broke open a massive door on the side and barged inside, pursued by a horde, almost every citizen was right behind them.

"AH, LUFFY!"

"THE BASTARD'S HERE!"

"YUUKI!"

And everything happened in a few seconds. Will reacted first."Stop." He ordered to the zombies and his orange-haired puppet, then whirled around, "Hatred." shot a dark light, aiming at the pirates. Ai threw herself in front of it and took the whole hit then stumbled on the ground, motionless.

The mugiwaras rushed towards him, "Heart attack, pain, fear, guilt!" the multiple lights pierced everyone's chest, who joined the fairies on the ground.

Luffy didn't even get to blink.

Will clapped his hands and his dominions gathered all around them, still murmuring "kill, kill..." Then, with a smile similar to a snake's, he asked devilishly. "...We _won't_ be disturbed anymore. Now, how shall I torture you?"

* * *

The mugiwaras' captain's eyes went wide immediately. Everyone was on the ground, clutching their chest and was in a great deal of pain, taken by surprise, they were unable to talk. They only could let out gasps, inhaling and exhaling some air with difficulty. Defeated in a one shot.

"Guys!" He called agape, but didn't get any replies. "G-Guys...!" He repeated.

...

His mind shut down as his eyes turned pitch black.

Will eyed him with an unreadable expression, why wasn't he moving anymore..?

He suddenly unleashed his haki, causing every zombies to faint, (And Will flinched with zombie-nami) "YOU'RE DEAD!" then dashed faster than ever, blinded by rage.

"BUSO KOKA: GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!" He screamed while throwing a rapid succession of punches strongly enhanced by his busoshoku haki, he would beat him to DEATH.

Will was like frozen on the spot, a mindless wild beast and his hardened fists were coming-too fast- towards him. No he didn't expect that what could he–

He blinked.

The powerful attack never reached him. Time seemed to slow down as both Luffy and Will stared in horror at the faithful white shield's body moving on its own and receiving the whole impact before their eyes.

"NO!"

Nami's body crashed against the wall behind Will, her body battered by the punches, then fell on the marble floor. Around her, a scarlet arabesque gradually formed; the blood was flowing.

And for the first time, she didn't get up.

She stopped moving.

"My love...My love...Stand up!"

She didn't obey.

That's when Will's mind broke down. His face distorted in pure madness, though some uncontrolled tears rolled over his gray eyes, a display of emotions showing that his mask fell with her. What he dreaded the most...The pandora box opened.

"N-NAMI!" Shouted Luffy before running by her side. He had put all his might in his punches...No, no, no...He took off his coat and draped it on her. He hurt her for the second time...A shaky hand tried to reach her...

But was stopped by two menacing hands circling his neck behind. Rapidly, he was on the ground next to her, Will was on top of him, strangling him brutally.

The cold-hearted gentleman was crying, all the bottled emotions were surfacing, yet his clenched teeth and mad eyes showed another feeling, something worse than hatred.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU HURT HER TOO BADLY! DON'T TOUCH HER ANYMORE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, his grasp always tightening, "YOU ASSHOLE! I NEED HER! YOU GET IT?! I NEED HER!"

Although the gomu gomu no user was deeply scared as she wasn't moving at all due to _his_ attack, his survival instincts kicked in. "GET..." He shrieked between two coughs, "OFF!" And pushed him with all his strength away.

You couldn't determine who was the most hurt right now, but they will to kill the other was equal.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!"

"HEART ATTACK!"

Luffy's opponent was sent flying, and with the impact, Will crashed against the first floor's ceiling...Then the second's...And finally the third's. As for Luffy, the scarlet beam struck his heart, like a poisoned arrow. So that was what the others felt...He let out a long and painful growl, it hurt like hell...But he was too far enraged to let his body give up. His mind, his heart both in a daze.

He stretched his arms and rocketed himself to where he had landed. It was up to him now.

Time to end all of this for once and for all.

* * *

'_I want to tell you!'_ Kept thinking Nami as she was sprinting, a frightened look adorning her face and watering eyes.

One moment this world was like a paradise filled with happy memories and what she loved, the other she faced gruesome memories, she did _not_ need to see her 18 year old crying or witnessing Bellemère's death again...

And then, this place was suddenly falling out. The sky was breaking down like busting glass, the sea, the earth, _everything_ was vanishing.

_'I just don't understand!'_

But she kept running, she had to, her heart ticked like a bombshell. Keep moving forwards, she repeated to herself. Why did she fear that she might die for real this time? Those unspoken words were burning her throat...

The ground shattered underneath her feet and as she fell into an endless pit, bitter tears were finally released, there was nothing anymore; just darkness. Was it...The end? During her fall, she only prayed that if she could, she'd tell him what she really thought...Before it was too late.

She'd do anything...!

* * *

_**Make his fight on the hill in the early day, constant chill deep inside...**_

The storm didn't calm down even one bit. The sky was so dark that it was impossible to tell if it was still night or not, the thunder was resonating, the rain poured down and the wind was blowing gusts.

Did the two drenched men standing still on the rooftop care? No.

The murderous aura would not weaken.

_**Shooting gun on they run through the endless gray...**_

Both were a mess; Luffy's wounds were reopening, the blood was tainting his white shirt, his hat was even more damaged, and his features were a mix between hatred and pain. He staggered slowly to Will, the floor was slipping beneath his feet. However, what shocked the most was Will's state.

_**On they fight for the right, yes but who's to say?**_

Will's neck was crooked, one of his limbs was twisted in a pretty nasty way...His pupils had shrank into pinpoints, a glare that could scare you to the core, but for some reason tears were flowing...Yet he was laughing like mad, covering his face with one hand. "I'll crush you!" He kept saying as he laughed.

_**For a hill men would kill, why? They do not know, stiffened wounds test their pride...**_

"You'll pay for all your crimes!" Hollered Luffy.

"I'll break you before," Will did the same, then added with an evil smile, "Perhaps she'd have to burry you! Ahahaha!"

"THAT'S IT!" Shrieked Luffy as he dashed towards him.

_**Men of five still alive through the raging glow, gone insane from the pain they surely know...**_

This was a mindless yet merciless fight, both were too far gone; Their sanity was jeopardized, no, it was already dead and buried.

_**For whom the bell tolls, time marches on...**_

Luffy extended his arm, grabbed Will's shredded mantle then tackled him to the ground and punched him with force. He didn't bother to say the name of his attacks anymore."YOU MADE ME HURT HER TWICE!" He screeched.

Will spit some blood from his mouth to Luffy's face, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE'S FAITHFUL TO ME!" and delivered him a kick with his elbow aiming his chest wound, then pushed him.

But Luffy's grip was too strong, they both rolled on the floor until Will was on top of him.

"SHE'S MINE AND MINE ONLY!" Yelled Will.

Luffy ground his teeth and kicked his stomach with his knee, "SHE'S NOT A THING! I'LL DEFINITELY SAVE HER !"

Will groaned in pain and headbutted him. He threw a scarlet light, forcing Luffy to let go of him, then shoved him away and stood up.

_**Take a look to the sky just before you die, it's the last time you will...**_

Stepping backwards, his features softened a little as he gave a genuine bitter smile, "What has been erased cannot be saved..." then shouted, his face darkening again, "I WANTED TO PLAY IT FAIR AND SQUARE, YOU MADE ME DO IT!"

Luffy got up silently with his hat shadowing his eyes, his heart felt unsteady as if it would explode soon. Fuck the pain.

Will continued, his voice weakening, "I'm not cruel...I never wanted to hurt her...I love her too much..."

_**Blackened roar, massive roar fills the crumbling sky...**_

Luffy growled loudly and sprinted again, retaliating with several punches. "NOT CRUEL?! YOU TOOK AWAY HER SMILE! YOU KILLED SOMEONE AND YOU MANIPULATE EVERYONE!"

_**Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry...**_

Will's face was almost unrecognizable with his broken nose and teeth, yet why did the tears keep rolling over his eyes...? He shot a dark light to Luffy, "Guilt."

He tried to regain his composure, but he just couldn't. His voice cracked down, "It's because her heart didn't belong to me...I couldn't let her leave...That fairy...I didn't need help...And everyone is happy here...I put them into a euphoria state...I banished sadness..."

However he smirked widely again when he watched Luffy stumble on his butt.

Luffy gaped when the orange-haired corpse appeared in front of him again and tried to touch him with a bony and rotting hand, he hurriedly took a step backwards and fell.

"You let me die Luffy...It's your fault...I'm gone..."

He gasped as he crawled backwards, then shook his head vehemently. Nami would never say that, the fucker was playing with his heart and feelings, he had to make it stop! He swallowed hard, hardened his heart and got up, almost tumbling. " IT WON'T REACH ME ANYMORE!"

Will grunted and rushed, this time it was him tackling violently Luffy. A hand on his throat and the other near Luffy's eye, he took back what he said earlier, he wanted to kill him brutally, choke him to death and pop his eyeball out.

"I was finally reunited with Jill, then you think you can come and snatch her away?! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" With the action, Luffy's head had hit the ground, his eyes were unfocused and Will profited of this moment. "You lost your lover forever, get it?! BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SAVE HER! JUST GO AND MOURN HER FOREVER!"

Luffy didn't reply, his head was scatterbrained by the shock and he already knew that he failed at protecting her...He knew.

Seeing that he didn't retort, it angered Will even more as he bit his lips and shrieked his own demons, "Y-YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HELPED, JUST SUFFER!" He dug his nails in Luffy's skin, scratching it baldy.

_**Stranger now are his eyes to this mystery, he hears the silence so loud...**_

He knew, but he'd fix it. Nami who made him feel bubbly stuff, his navigator...She was waiting for him. Get up and finish him off.

_**Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be...**_

He listened to his mind. Groaning and coughing, he punched Will away with so much force and hatred that he landed far away and when he crashed, some bones broke into pieces.

Will could barely move anymore, he never was a fighter after all.

Luffy approached him slowly and carefully, but as he got closer he only heard some muffled sounds. Cries and whispers of despair.

"W-Why...Did my power never work on me..? I can't erase the pain like I did for you, I can't erase the remorse, the guilt...It's eating me...I-I'm so sorry Jill..." Will gulped, his whole body hurt, he was desperately trying to breathe,"I've tried to escape all of this you know? I ran away, I forced the citizens to adore me...We were always partying, they were always smiling...I wanted everyone to be elated around me and not look at me with pity nor be sad like I am...But I couldn't move on, I had no right to..."

Luffy frowned deeply as he looked down at him, Will had lost it and was muttering to himself...It was...Pitiful...Yet sad? He stayed silent.

"Why did you have to," He sniffled hard, "D-die..My love...Why? We were finally married..This was supposed to be our honeymoon cruise..." He placed a quavery hand on his face, "You were the only one...I-I didn't want to use my powers on..."

Luffy couldn't finish him off now. He wanted to vent his anger, to kick and yell, but...He couldn't. Some would say that being kind-hearted is a flaw...

"Then after four long years...She came...She looks so much like y-you..." He was sobbing and shaking terribly, "N-Nami-hime," He hiccuped, and Luffy clenched his fists at her name, "I'm sure she's your reincarnation... I...tried to win her heart...By myself but...S-She already loved...Someone,"

Luffy blinked.

"I used my last resort...I've erased her heart...And made her faithful...Just her with me...Was enough." His voice was becoming quieter and quieter. He clutched his chest as if he wanted to rip off his heart.

Both Will and Luffy knew it was over.

Luffy watched in astonishment as Will crawled to the edge of the rooftop and let himself fall. NO!

Nonetheless he didn't get the time to stretch his arm and save him...He heard the monstrous sound of something breaking.

* * *

You know; They said that when you're going to meet your fate, you see your whole life flash by. But Will mostly, or only saw his life with her.

_**Now they see what will be blinded eyes to see...**_

He shut his eyes firmly, feeling the cold breeze against his bruised face and whistling in his ears.

_"Yeah I build robots, so what? I'm Jill by the way."_

"_William? What a snobby name, you'll be Willy! Now get out of my workshop!"_

"_Here, it's a lil' present! A sunflower robot! What, you don't like it?!"_

"_I don't like your devil fruit. Playing with people's feelings isn't right."_

"_'My love'? Are all your nicknames that cheesy?...Well...I kinda like it.."_

"_...Yes, I want to marry you..."_

"_Don't make such a face Willy...Thanks to you it doesn't hurt anymore...Just...Hold me tight okay..?"_

When the memories after her death appeared, he let out another cry.

"_William, son. It has been one year now, we let you marry that peasant but now we found you another bride, a true lady this time. You must move on."_

"_Where are you going son?!"_

"_We want to help you, you seem so pained..."_

"_I'm Nami."_

"_No I don't have a lover..."_

_**For whom the bell tolls, time marches on.**_

Before crashing on the ground, he smiled tenderly. He remembered...Her last words.

"_I love you."_

However, he knew he wouldn't meet her again, as she was in heaven, or a nice place where she belonged, and he would not have this chance. He knew all he did was bad, but his heart died with hers anyway.

And Will's misery ended bitterly.

* * *

This chapter is sad.

But don't flame me. It's just...Monsters aren't born, they're made, you know?

If you have any questions PM me, 'cause I don't know, the chapter was complex...I think. But I couldn't make a whole chapter about only his past, the fairies' nor the tortures scenes...Could I? XD

If you wonder, Jill's last name means "Eternal love" in japanese, and Will was 25...(Ahah who cares 'bout that...)

Next chapter is the finale! :')


End file.
